The Next Generation
by Talia Inuzuka
Summary: Twenty five years after the Brawlers saved both Vestroia and the Human world the Silent Core and the Infinity Core are released into the world again and it's up to a new band of children to save the world, the children of the original Brawlers. Rewritten
1. Twenty Five Years Later

**Chapter 1**

The Next Generation

**~Dan's POV~**

It's been twenty five years since that fateful day when the world of Vestroia was saved and we had to say bye to our friends. After we saved the two worlds the Bakugan stayed in Vestroia and everything started to go back to normal. Before the Bakugan left for good Drago said that we would meet again someday. Afterwards we all went about our daily lives waiting for the day when we will be reunited with our Bakugan friends.

Runo and I started to date and after a few bumps and breaks up we ended up marrying at the age of twenty four and a year later we had a daughter that is a chip off the old block as Runo says. Minami looks more like me with brown hair that she wears in a single ponytail instead of the pigtails her mother had and reddish brown eyes like me. She is short tempered like her mother and tends to take her anger out on her little brother. She wears a yellow short sleeved dress shirt with a white collar and a pink skirt and dark pink slip on shoes. She hates the fact that Ty's a know-it-all and likes to prove she knows a thing or two, she is thirteen years old.

Now our son looks like his mother with blue hair and Green eyes though he has the same hair style as me only a darker blue color but he also wears the red goggles like me. I gave Ty my goggles when he turned ten as a kind of rite of passage. He wears a black short sleeved shirt with a blue jacket over top and gray pants with black shoes. He is twelve years old and thinks he knows everything he also seems to have a not so secret crush on Lily but is too chicken to tell her.

On to my friends let's see as I've already said Runo and I are married so there's nothing else to really say about her except that she now runs her families restaurant with the help of our kids. Oh let's go on to Marucho let's see Marucho inherited his parents estate and is still rich but he is still very friendly and I keep in contact with him more than the others. Anyways he married a woman named Naomi and they have a son named Natsuya or Natsu for short. Since his dad has money Natsu always has the top stuff when it comes to battles and making the team look cool while doing so. He looks exactly like his father down to the blonde hair and blue eyes. Marucho not liking that his parents made him fear them he allows Natsu a lot of freedom and isn't too hard on the boy. Natsu though having free range to do pretty much anything he wants he is still a polite, friendly, generous child that is well like by all his friends his closest friend is my son Tyler. He follows Ty without question and is considered his right hand man for keeping Ty in check. He is thirteen and he seems to have a not so secret crush on Mimi as he's constantly teased by Tyler about it.

Onto Julie next I guess since she's another person I talk to often, let's see Julie and Billy got married about the same time Runo and myself give or take a few months. Anyways Julie and Billy have a little daughter named Lillian that is eleven years old and is just like her mother in every way but is a daddy's girl at heart and has her father wrapped around her finger and can get pretty much anything from him. She has dark silver hair and keeps his hair in a ponytail like her mother used to and she has blue eyes like her father but that's where the similarities end between her and her father end. She is scatter brained like her mother as she also forgets things easily and she has a happy personality but isn't as upbeat and happy as her mother. She wears a long sleeved cream colored collared shirt with a blue jumper dress over top. She seems to have a crush on Tyler and is always sticking up for him whenever his sister belittles him.

Next is mister hot shot himself Shun, let's see Shun took over the Dojo after his Grandfather passed away even though he said he didn't want anything to do with the Dojo. Anyways he married a girl he knew named Talia and together they had twins a boy and a girl. Talia has long brown hair and brown eyes and she is very sweet which makes me wonder why in the world she's married to Shun since the guy is so silent and often times can come off as cold but Talia says she loves him and that's why she married him.

Not only is Talia married to mister silent but she is also Klaus' younger sister which surprised everyone especially Shun. Unlike her brother though Talia's a really nice and friendly person probably because she hardly ever saw Klaus as she lived with their grandparents for some odd reason. Onto his kids or as I like to call them little brats because they are both act like their father and often times like to step back and observe rather then get into the conversation. Both are the youngest of all the kids because they just turned ten.

The little boys' name is Yukari or Yuki for short he is the youngest member but he is the strongest and smartest of them as he is a natural stagiest. He is ten years old and seems to have a crush on Mei though he has a tendency to hide his feelings when the others are around. He has dark brown hair that looks black that he got as a combination of his father's black hair and his mother's brown hair. His hair is long like Shun's and he keeps it tied up with a dark red ribbon. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with white cuffs and matching pants that also have white cuffs. He wears a dark red vest overtop of his shirt with yellow buttons and the tips of the vest are also yellow (Like the outfit that Chibi Goten wore) and he keeps his pants tied with a white cloth like belt.

The little girls' name is Hikari or Kari for short she is the cousin to Jean and looks up to her older cousin. She is a stagiest much like her cousin and brother. She can be considered a daddy's girl because she will do whatever her father asks without complaint much to the displeasure of her brother and cousin. She wears a long sleeved white shirt with a pink vest overtop that has yellow buttons and the cuffs of the vest are yellow as well; she wears magenta colored capri with black slip on shoes, she keeps her hair tied into braids with a pink ribbon. She is ten and seems to have a crush on Shinji much to the displeasure of both her brother and cousin.

Next we have Alice she grew up into a really beautiful woman but don't let Runo hear me say that because she'll kill me if she found out. Anyways we all thought that Shun and Alice would get together but alas Alice opted to marry someone we never would have guessed. You see Alice married Klaus Van Herzen that stuck up jerk but Alice says he has a gentle side to him though I've never seen it oh well as long as Alice is happy.

Back to the topic at hand Klaus and Alice have a son named Jean Claude that is fifteen and is a stuck up brat just like his father and a daughter named Kaira. The only people that Jean seems to care about are his cousins Hikari & Yukari. He is always seen in the company of Hikari whenever she is around and only lets Yukari near her and the other girls. He has light brown/Red hair like his mother but the style of his father and he has green eyes like his father and the same snobbish attitude as him. He wears an outfit similar to his father only his outfit is a white suit like outfit with a dark blue shirt and an orange scarf. Although he is snobbish like his father he also can act nice like his mother though he rarely does.

Next is Kaira she is Jean's younger sister and cousin to Hikari and Yukari and she has just turned eleven years old. She is the exact opposite of her brother as she has a kind personality and is a very loyal person. She has silver hair like her father and the brown eyes of her mother and she likes to wear a green sundress similar to the dress Alice used to wear. She battles like her father and seems to have a vast collection of Bakugan though she and her brother keep their Bakugan together. She can be snobbish and likes to argue with her father all the time earning her a severe punishment every time she disrespects her father. Half the time we get together Alice isn't able to come because Kaira has gotten herself grounded again.

Last of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers we have Joe now this is a guy I'd like to get a hold of more often than I do because this guy is awesome. He isn't as sickly as he was when he was younger though he still has his episodes every so often much to the worry of his wife. He married Chan-Lee but that wasn't a surprise to any of us as the two seemed to be close even when we were younger. I mean come on the two were caught holding hands and if that doesn't account for anything then I don't know what does.

"Dan get back on track now or else!" Runo yelled at Dan causing two children to laugh, "And I heard what you said about Alice you'll pay for that later."

Oh yeah right, anyways where was I…oh yeah Joe and Chan-Lee married and they have two children together their son Todd and their daughter Meilin or Mei for short. Their son is thirteen and their daughter is eleven, their daughter hangs out more with our children than their son.

Mei acts like her mother and is sort of short tempered and kind at the same time because she was taught to be kind by her father. She is much like her mother with the same skin tone and hair color though her hair is lighter due to her father's light brown hair. She has the same blue eye color as her father which is her only appearance she got from him. She also has some very good computer skills which she got from her father. She wears a typical traditional Chinese style outfit that is crimson with yellow cuffs on her shirt as well as pants. Her shirt buttons up the front with yellow oval shaped buttons and she has a yellow line above her yellow cuffs (the cuffs go yellow, red, yellow) and she wears typical black Chinese style shoes that slip on.(Her outfit is much like Chan-Lee's only she has long sleeves instead of the simple vest like shirt Chan-Lee wears). She seems to have a not so secret crush on Yuki though I can't imagine why since the kid is basically silent.

Todd is like his father as he has the same hair color and style as him though he has brown eyes like his mother as well as the same skin tone. He is the oldest child and as such isn't too keen on being around children as he calls the other kids. He wears blue jeans with an aqua colored shirt and dark blue button short sleeved shirt over his shirt. He is like his father as he likes to make friends and took over the website that his father had and still updates and runs the site even updating the rules and regulations if the Bakugan should ever come back, boy was he right. He later hands over the reins to his little sister and helps her keep the website updated. He seems to like Minami though he says he has another friend with whom he's close. His closest friends are three children by the names of Timothy, Riley and Kaya and he seems to be smitten with Kaya.

Now onto the others that I try to keep track of, you see when we went to Vestroia the second time we met some pretty interesting kids by the name of Mira, Ace and Baron. We also met Mira's brother Keith and his right handed man Gus though I can't stand Gus. Anyways lets' see Mira and Ace got married and had twins like Shun but both of their children are girls; identical girls that is. Their names are Kin and Rin don't ask me why they decided to name them with rhyming names like that so tacky.

Both girls have dark aqua colored hair that they got as a combination of both their parents hair color and the same skin tone as their father. The only difference is that Rin has blue eyes like her mother and Kin has gray eyes like her father but sometimes Kin's eyes look or blue than gray. They wear their hair similar to how Mira wore hers, they both have short hair that goes down to their necks and is spiky. Rin wears a red shirt that has a tie on the back and a flower pattern on it while Kin wears the same shirt that ties in the back and has a flower pattern but hers is lavender instead of red. They both wear dark colored capri; Rin's is a dark blue while Kin's is a dark purple color. Both girls are thirteen years old and hang around with Baron's son and their cousin.

The next person is Baron, he married a young girl named Kasumi and together they have a son named Shinji. Shinji has the same light purple spiky colored hair as Baron only his is a little light from his mother's dark Blonde hair. He likes to wear a bandana much like Baron only his is a green color with a large raindrop on it. He wears a teal colored shirt with a white colored jacket overtop and cream colored pants. He is eleven years old and hangs around Rin, Kin and Timothy the most though he does have a tendency to hang around Hikari whenever he's near her. He seems to have a soft spot for the young girl and likes to be around her.


	2. Getting Together

Chapter 2

Bakugan Reappear

It was a clear sunny day as Dan and Runo drove to Marucho's house to visit their friend, it was said that the other Brawlers would appear with their children. Anyways there was supposed to be a party to get together and talk about things and just to see everyone. They were going to be there for a few days so they brought extra clothes and the essentials so they could relax and enjoy catching up with their old friends.

"Dad are we there yet it feels like we've been driving for hours." Tyler said.

"We'll get there when we get there Tyler now please don't distract your father anymore." Runo warned her youngest with a glare through the mirror.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride squirt because we hardly ever go out and you're bothering me." Minami said.

"Same to you Mimi, I can't wait to see Natsu I'll finally be able to play with a boy again." Tyler said.

"You play with the boys from your school Ty and you know it now listen up because I don't want you two to embarrass me when we get to Marucho's house." Runo said, "You two are to be on your best behavior got it? We're going to a classy house and I don't want you two to fight."

"Yes mom." The two kids said together.

"Lighten up Runo after all they are kids and we were kids once too." Dan said as he pulled into the drive way of Marucho's estate. The two children looked up and gasped at the size of the house as they looked at each other then at their parents.

"Um…I forgot how big this house is; it's huge." Tyler said.

"It's not huge its enormous remember the last time we came here you got lost in the hallways and they had to send several butlers to track you down." Minami said as she laughed at the scowl on her brother's face.

"Knock it off Minami or else." Dan said as they got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet whom proceed to park the car for Dan as he and his family walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door was answered a moment later by a butler and they were let into the house and their coats were taken by the butler as well as their bags.

"Dan, Runo what a pleasant surprise I haven't seen you guys in a few years." Marucho said as he came down the steps with his wife Naomi.

"Hello Runo it's a pleasure to see you again." Naomi said as she hugged Runo then proceed to hug Dan as Marucho hugged the two adults as well.

"Hey Marucho it's been like forever! What's happening bud? Where's everyone else?" Dan said.

"Not much but I do wish to speak with everyone once they get here, and you're the first ones here everyone else has yet to arrive. Natsuya is upstairs in his room but he should be down shortly." Marucho said as he led Dan and Runo into the living room to sit down and talk.

A little while later the doorbell rang again and the butler answer and they heard the loud voice of Julie ringing through the entrance. "Dan where are you, I've missed you so much." Julie said running into the living room and upon seeing Dan proceed to barrel into him and hug him much to the displeasure of Runo. Billy came in holding Lily's hand and sighed as he saw Julie hugging Dan as Lily ran over to Tyler and jumped at him hugging his arm.

"Hi Billy what's up besides trying to keep Julie from barreling into random guys that is." Runo said causing Billy to laugh and Julie to glare at Runo.

"I do not cling to just anyone they have to be a close friend or I don't hug them," Julie said as she glared at Runo.

"Could have fooled me the way you clamped onto Dan the minute you saw him. You're teaching your daughter bad habits." Runo said as she pointed at Lily whom was clinging to Tyler while the boy blushed a crimson color.

Just as Julie was ready to retort the doorbell rang again and this time it was Joe and Chan-Lee along with their children.

"Hi guys long time no see, it seems like you guys are doing well for yourselves." Joe said as he came into the living room holding his young daughter as his son stood next to him.

"Joe put her down she's not a baby anymore she's just turned eleven and she can walk on her own." Chan-Lee said as Joe put their daughter down and she ran over to Mimi and Lily.

"Todd go play with your friends while we talk unless you'd rather listen to a bunch of adults talking about nonsense." Joe said with a smirk as his son rolled his eyes as well as his wife. Joe simply smiled at her and sat on the couch along with Dan. Natsuya came down at that time and immediately ran over to Tyler as the two began to whisper and point at Mimi whom rolled her eyes and went up to Todd.

"Wanna go somewhere where there are no children?" Minami said with a smile as Todd blushed and nodded his head as he followed Mimi out of the room.

After awhile of talking and sharing stories about their lives and the things that happened to them in the past few years Dan noticed that two of their old friends were missing. "Hey were are Alice and Shun you did say they were coming too right?"

"Alice called me and told me she was running a little late because Klaus was busy and that they'd be here soon. I haven't heard anything from Shun or his family but he is running that Dojo and he might have a class today but he should be here soon." Marucho said and no sooner had he said that when the doorbell rang and it was Alice and Klaus.

"I'd prefer not to be here with these people but since they are your friends I'll suck it up but you own me." Klaus said to Alice as they walked into the house with Jean Claude at their side.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you hun but thanks for coming though I could have brought Jean and come by myself." Alice said as she smiled at Klaus.

"No way was I going to allow you to come here on your own when there are a lot of guys around." Klaus said with a scowl and he folded his arms and humphed at her causing Alice to laugh as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Just be nice for a couple days and I'll be sure to repay you tonight." Alice said with a wink causing Klaus to smirk at her and their son to roll his eyes with a disgusted look.

"I'm leaving you guys are not only grossing me out but embarrassing me at the same time." Jean said as he walked away from his parents and out into the garden to be alone.

"What all I was talking about was giving you a backrub because you really enjoy those." Alice said.

"He probably thought it was something sexual and that's why he was grossed out." Klaus said as he and Alice walked into the living room to greet the others.

A butler came out and said, "Dinner will be ready soon sir, how many shall be attending dinner?"

"Seventeen Jankins and thank you for letting us know." Marucho said as Jankins walked off, "Why don't we round up the children and by the time we gather them and wash up dinner should be ready."

Once they gathered all the children and they were washed they sat down at the table to eat, they were about to start when the phone rang. Jankins answered the phone and came in to see Marucho, "Excuse me sir but there is a Mister Shun Kazami on the phone and says he needs to speak with you."

"Ok Jankins I'll get it, the rest of you please eat up I'll be back shortly." Marucho said as he got up and left to answer the phone. He came into the study and picked up the phone, "Hello this is Marucho."

"Hello Marucho it's me I'm running a little late because my class ran late then Talia wasn't ready she hasn't been feeling well lately. We're on our way now, though it may take another few hours to get there." Shun said.

"Are you sure you wanna come if Talia's not feeling well? You can always come another time when she's feeling better." Marucho said.

"She insisted on coming because she missed her brother and she wanted me to see my friends. I've tried to get her to stay home while I took the twins but she said she really wanted to come." Shun said.

"Oh ok well then we're having Dinner now but I'll tell Jankins to save you guys a plate for when you get here." Marucho said.

"That's ok Marucho we'll get something to eat on the way because it'll be pretty late by the time we get there and I don't want the twins eating after a certain hour because they'll never go to sleep if they eat too late." Shun said.

"Ok then well I guess I'll see you when you get here then, please be careful. See you soon." Marucho said as he and Shun said their goodbyes and hung up. He then came back out to eat his dinner when Dan looked up and saw him.

"So what's Shun's story? Is he coming or not?" Dan said.

"Dan please…" Runo said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Dan, Shun said he's on his way, he wasn't planning on coming because his wife hasn't been feeling too well but she insisted on coming so he's on his way. He decided to come without her but she really wanted to come so he's bringing her. He said they should be here in a few hours." Marucho said.

"Typical of Shun to use his wife as an excuse for not coming; I bet he just didn't want to come." Dan said with a frown.

"Dan!" Runo yelled as she put her head down embarrassed.

"I recently talked with Talia and she is indeed not feeling too well vomiting and she even has a fever, I blame that husband of hers because he probably got her sick when he taught one of his classes." Klaus said.

"How can teaching a class cause someone to become sick? It doesn't make sense to me." Joe said.

"He means that one of Shun's students was probably sick and they got Talia sick, but do not forget that Talia also teaches so she could have gotten it from one of her students." Alice said.

"Whatever I still blame that husband of hers he needs to take better care of her." Klaus said as he went back to eating.

"You're just sore because you didn't want Talia marrying Shun but she did anyways." Chan-Lee said earning a glare from Klaus.

"Shut up and eat already, it's not good cold." Klaus said as he went back to eating.

A few hours after dinner the doorbell rang and the butler answered it to reveal Shun and Talia with two sleeping children in their arms. The butler let them in and took their bags and coats and the family walked into the living room where the others were gathered.

"Nice of you to join us Shun…better late than never I guess." Dan said with a sneer which earned a glare from both Runo and Shun.

"At least I came Dan, I wasn't going to but since Talia wanted to I did." Shun said as he looked to Talia as he turned towards her, "Want me to take him since you're not feeling well?"

"No I can carry my own child Shun I'm not that sick anymore you worry too much. Can someone please show me where our room is so I can put these two to bed its way past their bedtime." Talia said with a smile.

"Oh yes at once, Jankins please show Talia and Shun where their room is." Marucho said.

"Yes Master, right this way please." Jankins said as he walked up the stairs with Shun and Talia following close behind. A while later Shun and Talia came back down as they were greeted by their friends and Klaus came up to Talia as he looked her over.

"You seem fine to me but you sounded sick on the phone a couple days ago." Klaus said.

"That's because I was sick then Klaus, but I'm feeling much better now. Like Shun you worry too much about things." Talia said.

"Do not compare me to him." Both men said at the same time as they glared at each other.

"It is pretty late why don't we continue this discussion tomorrow, so everyone get some good rest and we'll talk about why I called you here tomorrow.

"Ok you sure." Runo said.

"Yeah I'm tired and I know you guys are probably tired too." Marucho said.

"Ok see you tomorrow then." Julie said as she and Billy headed upstairs.

"Night." The others said as they all went upstairs to bed.

Later that night bright lights shot through the sky like a meteor shower and lit the sky up like a rainbow.


	3. Getting Straight to the Point

**Chapter 3**

Later that night bright lights shot through the sky like a meteor shower and lit the sky up like a rainbow waking a sleeping Yukari as his bed was beside the window and the bright light shone through his window. He opened his eyes then began to wince at the bright light as he saw someone sitting on the roof of the garage. Yukari opened his window as he climbed out onto the window frame and proceed to move his way to the garage to see who was sitting on the garage. As he came closer he saw that it was his sister Hikari and their cousin Jean and the two seemed to be watching the shooting lights with awe at least Hikari was awestruck. Yukari came to stand next to them and then sat beside Jean as both he and Hikari looked over and she smiled at him.

"What are you doing out her Kari and what are you doing with Jean?" Yukari asked.

"I was awoken by Jean and he told me that there was a meteor shower and asked if I'd like to see it." Hikari said with a smile as she cuddled closer to Jean.

"Why didn't you wake me up Jean? Why only Kari?" Yukari said with a frown.

"Look Yuki I tried to wake you but you were dead asleep and impossible to wake so I woke Kari instead and brought her here to see the show." Jean said with a frown.

"Whatever Jean…" Yukari trailed off as he stared at his sister whom was settled between Jean's legs with his arms around her and she was leaning back into his chest. The three sat there staring at the strange lights lighting the night sky.

Later that same morning when everyone else was waking up Yukari, Hikari and Jean continued to sleep; since they were up late the previous night; so their parents let the three sleep in a bit longer. After they were all cleaned and dressed they came downstairs for breakfast minus the three sleeping children.

"Hey were are Jean, Kari and Yuki are they still asleep?" Dan said as Shun, Talia, Klaus and Alice came into the dining hall without their children.

"Jean was up late last night for god knows what so Alice decided to let the boy sleep in today. If it were me I'd have dragged the little brat out of bed because it is his own fault for staying up late." Klaus said earning a glare from Alice.

"Klaus Von Herzen you know I don't like you calling our son a brat he was spending time with his cousins since he hardly gets to see them." Alice said.

"What do you mean he was spending time with his cousins last time Last time I checked my kids were both in bed and sleep by midnight when did he have time to spend with them? When we got here yesterday all the children were in bed." Shun said with a frown.

"Yes the children were all in bed but Jean woke up then proceed to wake Kari and Yuki. I caught all three outside on the roof watching what appeared to be a rainbow meteor shower." Alice said.

"What do you mean a rainbow meteor shower? Meteor Showers are white or yellow not rainbow." Joe said with confusion.

"Can we eat before we continue this conversation or have all of you forgotten that Marucho called us here to talk with us?" Chan said.

"Sorry…lets go eat then…" the others said as they joined Marucho and his family in the dining hall.

"I trust you all slept well, if everyone's here let's eat." Marucho said with a smile.

After breakfast the parents all shuffled into Marucho's study and gathered around his desk while Talia went off to wake the three sleeping children for breakfast.

"Ok Marucho why'd you call us here anyway." Billy asked getting straight to the point.

"Well as you may know there was a strange meteor shower late last night but that's not the most important part. Let me show you what I found on Natsuya's desk when I was in his room." Marucho said as he pulled out a gate card and showed it to the others.

"Dude that's a gate card from the Bakugan game we created…I thought that the Bakugan destroyed all the cards when they left so long ago." Dan said as he took the card from Marucho.

"While that may be true but that doesn't explain why the cards are suddenly reappearing after twenty five years of nothing." Joe said as she took the card from Dan about that time Talia came back in a saw the card in Joe's hand.

"Oh does Mei have those cards too?" Talia asked causing everyone in the room to look at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by those cards too? Do the twins have these cards as well?" Shun asked as he walked over to Talia.

"Well I'm not sure about Kari but Yuki has something like that…he found it on the way home one day. Believe it or not cards came raining down from the sky and landed in front of Yuki but it only rained in front of him everywhere else it was clear." Talia said causing Shun's eyes to widen before he took Talia by the shoulders and glared at her.

"How come you never told me he found these cards?" Shun said angrily as he clenched his hands digging his nails into Talia unconsciously. He only stopped when he saw her wince in pain and immediately let go apologizing to her.

"Talia what do you mean that the cards rained down only in front of you and Yuki but nowhere else?" Marucho said trying to figure it out.

"I'm not sure myself but like I said we were coming home from the store when they came down out of nowhere." Talia said remembering the weird day as if it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a bright and shiny afternoon during the summer when Talia ran out to the store with Yukari to buy some things for the class Shun was teaching._

"_Come on dear we have to hurry before your father finishes the class, I want to give them an ice cream treat since it's so hot today. Maybe later your father, sister and the two of us can go get some ice cream ourselves." Talia said as Yukari smiled up at his mother and nodded._

_They got the store and proceed to buy ice cream bars for the students as well as some food for their house. After they had paid for the ice cream and food they took the bags and were on their way home when the sky suddenly darkened with a weird looking colorful cloud._

"_Strange the forecast made no mention of rain today and those clouds are oddly colored. All the same lets hurry home Yuki kun before it begins to rain." Talia said as she hurried her son along only to have some green things started to fall from the sky._

_Yuki looked up as he held his hands out as a black card appeared in his hands and then more started to appear before him as he collected them._

_~End Flashback~_

"That's basically how it happened Shun at least that's the way I remember it. Didn't you see the cards Yuki had in his hands when he came home?" Talia asked with confusion.

"He never showed me any cards he found Talia that's why I was upset because I thought you were hiding that from me. I'm really sorry I hurt you I didn't mean too." Shun said with a frown.

"It's alright Shun but are those cards Bakugan cards?" Talia asked with a sly grin.

"How do you know about Bakugan Talia, last time they were here you didn't have any and were clueless to the whole Bakugan world." Klaus said.

"Dear niisan if you would listen to me I do know about the Bakugan because you may have not have known but Dan, Marucho and Shun were called to New Vestroia to help free the Bakugan. Well I somehow wound up there as well and with my friend and partner Noble Lion I helped them safe New Vestroia and set the Bakugan free."

"No wonder you and Shun were so close when I came to visit you, he was practically all over you Talia." Klaus said with a frown as he glared at Shun only to have the man turn away from him with a humph.

Talia only giggled and said, "He was not all over me niisan he was just talking with me when you showed up out of nowhere. He was talking to me about his Grandfather's Dojo and if I'd help him with it." Klaus humped and was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"Not that your little sibling dispute is fun to watch but let's get back on topic now, from what we just learned both Yukari and Natsuya have these Bakugan Cards and of the other children have any?" Dan said with a smirk at Talia, Shun and Klaus.

"I haven't seen anything like that is Lily's room have you Billy?" Julie asked.

"Nope haven't seen any of those but she would have shown me had she found any." Billy said.

"Our kids don't have any either right Runo?" Dan asked.

"I don't think so Dan, at least I haven't found any lying around."Runo said.

"None from our children either." Joe and Chan said.

"I don't believe my son has any of those cards because he would have told me had he found any." Klaus said.

"I guess there's only one way to know for sure that that is to ask the kids directly and see if they do indeed have these cards. We can figure out what to do from there." Marucho said as the others all agreed and went to find their children.


	4. Bakugan Finally Reappear

**Chapter 4**

Later that night bright lights shot through the sky like a meteor shower and lit the sky up like a rainbow waking a sleeping Yukari as his bed was beside the window and the bright light shone through his window. He opened his eyes then began to wince at the bright light when he saw someone sitting on the roof of the garage. Yukari opened his window and he climbed out onto the window frame and proceeded to move his way to the garage to see who was sitting on the garage. As he came closer he saw that it was his sister Hikari and their cousin Jean and the two seemed to be watching the shooting lights with awe at least Hikari was awestruck. Yukari came to stand next to them and then sat beside Jean as both he and Hikari looked over and she smiled at him.

"What are you doing out her Kari and what are you doing with Jean?" Yukari asked.

"I was awoken by Jean and he told me that there was a meteor shower and asked if I'd like to see it." Hikari said with a smile as she cuddled closer to Jean.

"Why didn't you wake me up Jean? Why only Kari?" Yukari said with a frown.

"Look Yuki I tried to wake you but you were dead asleep and impossible to wake so I woke Kari instead and brought her here to see the show." Jean said with a frown.

"Whatever Jean…" Yukari trailed off as he stared at his sister whom was settled between Jean's legs with his arms around her and she was leaning back into his chest. The three sat there staring at the strange lights lighting the night sky.

Later that same morning when everyone else was waking up Yukari, Hikari and Jean continued to sleep; since they were up late the previous night; so their parents let the three sleep in a bit longer. After they were all cleaned and dressed they came downstairs for breakfast minus the three sleeping children.

Tyler noticed that three of the children were missing but thought nothing of it because he was far too excited about the thing he had to show his friends. After breakfast was done and over with the parents all filed into Marucho's study to talk about something and Tyler proceeded to gather everyone up and get them to join him in another room.

"What is so important that you have to bother us Ty, and it had better be important or else." Minami said with a frown.

"No one told you to come Mimi I only wanted everyone else to come that's all." Tyler said with a sneer as he turned to the others with a smirk.

"Look what I found in my room that appeared out of nowhere." Tyler said as he held out his hand then opened it to reveal a red ball.

"Seriously you brought us all together just to show up a little red ball you have?" Mei-Lin said with a frown then turned to leave.

"Wait this is the best part!" Tyler said as he threw the ball onto the table and it rolled then stopped and opened to reveal what appeared to be a Gargoyle face with long black horns.

"What the heck is that thing it looks really weird." Minami said as she picked the oddly shaped ball.

"That's called a Bakugan and it's the Bakugan Garganoid at least I think right niisan?" a voice said as the others turned and looked at the door to reveal Hikari, Yukari and Jean standing in the doorway all with scowls on their face.

"What did you call this thing…a ba…bakugun? What is a Bakugun?" Tyler asked in a teasing voice.

"I said it's a Bakugan…ba…ku…gan not a Bakugun. Seriously do you not know what a Bakugan is?" Hikari said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Tyler.

"I know what a Bakugan is; they were things our parents played with when they were younger. I'm not an idiot…" Tyler said with a glare.

"Could have fooled me…" Jean said with a smirk causing Tyler to growl.

"All right boys lets behave ourselves now especially you Tyler…" Yukari said with a sigh.

"He started it the stuck up jerk!" Tyler said.

"Let's get back on topic here boys…now how do you know this is a Bakugan without having ever seen one?" Mei-Lin asked.

"Who says we've never seen them?" Hikari said as she folded her arms and humphed.

"So you have seen these things before when and where?" Natsuya asked.

"Niisan you wanna show them or should I?" Hikari asked.

"I will this is what we mean." Yukari said as he reached into Hikari's backpack and pulled out a handful of Bakugan Balls.

"Where on earth did you get that many Bakugan and so fast?" Lily asked astonished at the large amount in his hand.

"We found them a while ago when niisan collected all those cards on his way home with momma." Hikari said.

_~Flashback~_

_Yukari traveled to the store with his mother and once got there they proceeded to buy ice cream bars for the students as well as some food for their house. After they had paid for the ice cream and food they took the bags and were on their way home when the sky suddenly darkened with a weird looking colorful cloud._

"_Strange the forecast made no mention of rain today and those clouds are oddly colored. All the same lets hurry home Yuki kun before it begins to rain." Talia said as she hurried her son along only to have some green things started to fall from the sky._

_Yuki looked up as he held his hands out as a black card appeared in his hands and then more started to appear before him as he collected them._

_Once they arrived home Yukari ran into the house and right past his father on his way to find Hikari. _

"_Hey no running in the house or else you'll fall and get hurt!" Shun yelled at his son whom ran around the corner and up the stairs to find his sister._

"_Hey hun he's really excited about something and couldn't wait to show his sister." Talia said as she came into the house with two large bags of food. Shun walked over and took one of the bags from her then walked into the kitchen to put the things away._

"_I'm guessing your class is already over…and I bought all these ice cream bars for the students." Talia said as she put the boxes away in the freezer._

"_I cancelled class today it is far too hot to practice and I don't want the house smelling like musk all day." Shun said as he fake gagged._

"_Very funny Shun let's get these things but away before they melt." Talia said._

_Meanwhile Yukari ran up the stairs and straight to his sister's room and knocked on the door. After hearing a muffled come in Yukari opened the door to see Hikari in a tank and skirt rather than her normal attire._

"_Look what I found on my way home with mom…remember that dad told us that these things went to a Bakugan game he played as a kid." Yukari said as he dropped the handful of cards onto the floor with a thud._

"_Wow you certainly got a lot of them Yuki kun where did you find them?" Hikari asked._

"_Believe it or not but the rained from the sky in front of me and mom." Yukari said as he picked up a card and the card glowed and a small green ball appeared from the card. Soon all the cards started to glow and balls appeared from them all._

"_Wow look at all the Bakugan that appeared from those cards Yuki kun this is amazing." Hikari said as she picked one up and it opened in her hand to reveal a wolf like face._

"_I wonder why they appeared after so long dad said it's been what like twenty five years or something like that." Yukari said._

"_Oh yeah dad we have to hid these from dad for the time being until we can figure out what the Bakugan want with us." Hikari said as she got a small backpack from her closet and started to pick up the Bakugan balls and cards._

_~End Flashback~_

We've had them ever since then and once we got here we saw that Jean had some too." Hikari said.

"So the three of you have had them for awhile and didn't tell us that's down right ignorant of you." Minami said with a scowl.

"We didn't have to tell you guys anything after all you don't like us anyway so why would we share anything with someone whom dislikes us?" Hikari asked.

"It's not that we don't like you but you guys always seemed to be so aloof and standoffish that we thought you didn't like us." Mai-Lin said sticking up for the twins and Jean.

"That's not it at all Mei, they think they're better than us and that's why we don't get along." Lily said as she folded her arms.

"We do not think we are better than you at least these two don't…" Jean said, "I on the other hand know I am better than the lot of you." Jean finished with a sneer.

"Those are fighting words buddy and it's three against five we have the advantage." Tyler said.

"The advantage for what may I ask?" came the voice of Dan as he and the other parents appeared behind Hikari, Yukari and Jean. Yukari quickly shoved the Bakugan balls into Hikari's backpack before the parents could see but Tyler's was left on the table and Dan quickly took notice of it.

"Whose Bakugan is this and where did it come from?" Dan demanded as all the children suddenly got real quiet. Dan scowled at the children but they just put their heads down and refused to look the parents in the eyes.

"No one's willing to talk Dan now what?" Julie asked.

"I know how to get them to spill at least one…" Shun trailed off as he knelt in front of Hikari and looked her straight in the eye, "Hikari whose Bakugan is that on the table?" Shun asked as Hikari tensed up and looked at Yukari whom simply shook his head 'no.'

"Hikari Kazami I asked you a question and will get an answer from you one way or another." Shun demanded as he saw Hikari wince at his tone and couldn't help but smirk at her.

Hikari sighed and looked up into her father's angry eyes then looked at Yukari with an apologetic look on her face, "It's Tyler's daddy, he wanted to show everyone."

"You little rat why I outta…" Tyler said angrily at Hikari.

"Now, now Tyler it was a simple question and we wouldn't have had to resort to that if you had just told us. I'm not mad I just wanna know more." Dan said with a smile as he patted his son on his head.


	5. The Story of Vestrioa

_Ingram is male in my version of the story and is the "mate" of Skyress though they have no babies because I'm not sure if Bakugan can make babies or not. I don't see why not but still just to let everyone know they __**are mates**__ but __**have no**__ babies. Also this will hopefully answer some questions you guys may have about the story._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5**

**The Story of Vestroia**

"So now that we have determined that this Bakugan belongs to Tyler let's talk about how long you guys have been hiding this from us." Dan said as he looked at the children with a frown.

Dan and the others had sat the children down at the dining room table and were currently trying to get answers from the children as they all sat quietly none willingly giving up any information. Not even Hikari was willing to give any answers and Shun thought for sure he'd get some answers from her.

"Come on guys tell us now or else." Dan said in warning to his kids more than anyone else.

"Um…we found some cards and the Bakugan came out of the cards." Yukari finally said having had enough of the silence.

"What do you mean cards? I've seen no cards other than the one Marucho showed us." Runo said.

Yukari merely sighed and fished through Hikari's backpack until he found what he was looking for. Once he had a ball in his hands he threw it onto the table to reveal what appeared to be a beaked bird face with feet. Upon seeing all the people staring at her the Bakugan looked until she saw one particular person. The Bakugan wobbled over to Shun and jumped onto his shoulder as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shun how very nice to see you again though you appeared to have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." The Bakugan said as she moved her head up and down.

"That voice…it can't be Skyress is that really you?" Shun said as he grabbed the Bakugan from his shoulder and held her in his hand.

"Yes Shun it really is me, I have come back once again after all these years to seek help." Skyress said as she moved her wings back and forth.

"Hey Skyress have you heard from Drago?" Dan said as he moved closer to Shun.

"Yeah what about Tigrerra have you heard from her?" Runo said as she moved to stand beside Dan.

"What about my sweet little Gorem." Julie said with a smile on her face.

"What about Preyas, Skyress please tell me he's okay." Marucho said.

"Please I have not seen Drago, Tigrerra, Gorem, or Preyas since I have left. They all said they were going to seek you guys out for help but since your adults you cannot really help us." Skyress said.

"Why not? We may be adults but I'm ready to help if it means seeing Drago again." Dan said with a smile.

"That's not what I mean Dan you see we've decided to team up with a younger group that's all. Actually I decided to become his partner." Skyress said as she jumped from Shun's hand and wobbled over to stand in front of Yukari.

"Skyress please tell everyone the story you told me about Vestroia." Yukari said to Skyress as she nodded at him then turned to the others.

"Please listen carefully for what I have to say is very important to the future of Vestroia." Skyress said as she began to tell the story Yukari and Hikari had heard nights before.

_**~Flashback~ Skyress' POV**_

_After Dan, Marucho, and Shun left Vestroia the world was a peace; we Bakugan and the Vestals decided to live together in peace and harmony. The Vestals promised not to capture us and use us as their personal playthings anymore and we Bakugan decided to teach the Vestals how to survive in our world. We Bakugan had the help of Baron, Ace, Mira and Keith to relay to the humans and they became the ambassadors for us Bakugan._

_Everything was going good and was peaceful for at least twenty-five years though one day six months ago we got the first glimpse of what was to come. If only we had heeded that warning sign this might not have happened. You see Ingram and I saw a weird figure fly across our sky one day but the creature came and went by so fast that neither of us got a really good look at the creature. The silhouette looked like that of a Dragon Bakugan so I thought it might have been Drago but he said he was never near our nesting grounds._

_The first Earthquake happened shortly after Ingram and I saw the strange silhouette flying across the sky like a rocket. The earth broke apart and canyons began to form everywhere around our home, the Subterra Bakugan tried to close the gaps in the earth but their powers were in vain though they did manage to close some._

_After the first initial Earthquake some smaller earthquakes happened but nothing as big as the first and after a few minutes the Earthquakes stopped so we thought nothing of it but we were wrong. About two months after the first initial Earthquakes happened; Volcanoes began to spout and erupt all around Vestroia. The volcanoes destroyed homes and Bakugan alike, the Pyrus Bakugan along with the Aquos Bakugan teamed up to stop the volcanoes from flowing. _

_Still we thought nothing of the weird disturbances which was very wrong on our parts but still we were naïve to the fact that our land was slowly being destroyed. We really had an eye opener when the dark clouds covered the sky and a metallic tasting rain began to fall killing any plant life in its way. It was then that the Earthquakes and volcanoes came back with a vengeance and pretty soon the entire world of Vestroia was on the verge of destruction._

_Drago and Percival along with Hydranoid took off to the west while Tigrerra and Nemus went to look from the east coast. Preyas and Elfin took off into the water to search while Gorem and Wilda took off to the South and Ingram and I took off in the sky to the North._

_Along the way we met up with Harpus, Cycloid, Sirenoid, Fortress, and Tentaclear and they helped us to look around and that was when we noticed the core shatter into millions of pieces and flying out of Vestroia. We later learned that the pieces had made their way to your world and so we planned on coming and getting the pieces back._

_With the core gone Vestroia went into its dark times and the vestals were forced to flee to Earth and have taken refuge somewhere here on Earth. We think some came around here and once the vestals appeared the Bakugan followed soon after but in the form of cards. Once a child picked up the cards we Bakugan came out of the cards to seek our partners. _

_The only thing that is different is that we Bakugan only appeared in front of the children of you Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the other main Bakugan Battlers. So not all children have the Bakugan but you see we need your children's help to collect all the pieces of the Core so we can put them back together and avoid disaster._

_Please allow your children to help with this task, please I beg of you the other Bakugan are on their way here to partner up with your children so I ask again please allow your children to help us._

_~End Flashback~ & Skyress' POV_

"Wow that sound like a lot to ask of nine kids but if it will help save your land I see no problem with letting them help." Shun said as he smiled at Skyress.

"But Shun it could be very dangerous aren't you afraid that your children could get seriously hurt or worse killed?" Julie said with a worried look.

"That's why the Bakugan are going to protect our children but you heard Skyress if the children don't help then their world will be destroyed. Are you seriously just gonna sit by while our friends the Bakugan try to save their world in vain?" Shun said with a scowl.

"Yeah hey Tyler and Minami you have my permission to help the Bakugan. Try and find Drago he's a good ally to have." Dan said.

"Fine if you're okay with it then so am I, Jean you have my permission to help but please watch your little sister and cousins okay?" Alice said to her eldest son.

"Yeah mom whatever…" Jean trailed off with a humph.

"Lillian you have my permission but please be very careful hon." Julie said as she put her hand on her daughters' shoulder as Billy put his hand on her other shoulder.

"Natsuya will you please help the Bakugan along with your friends?" Marucho said as his son nodded his head 'yes'.

"Mei you go out there and show those boys what you're made of got it." Joe said as he winked at his daughter whom simply rolled her eyes at her father.

"Now that everyone is on board what do we do first Skyress." Tyler asked as he turned to look at the green Bakugan.

"I think first we need to look for the other Bakugan and after that we can make a plan." Skyress said.

"We have Bakugan Skyress how many more must we find?" Natsu asked.

"I'm talking about the Guardian Bakugan children…more importantly we must find Drago, Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas and Hydranoid. After that we need to find Fortress, Sirenoid, Cycloid, Harpus, and Tentaclear. Once we find all of them our team will be complete we also need to locate the children that Percival, Wilda, and Nemus partnered up with as we need their power to help restore Vestroia." Skyress said.

"Skyress do not forget to tell them about the children they must avoid at all cost." A voice said as red Bakugan jumped out of Hikari's backpack.

"Noble Lion sorry but I forgot about you, you are right." Skyress said as she turned to Noble Lion.

"Noble Lion is that really you? I thought you got killed by Centorrior and Druman." Dan said as he picked Noble Lion up.

"That is true that I was killed by Centorrior and Druman but you see I was brought back the six legendary soldiers to partner up with this adorable little one here." Noble Lion said as he jumped from Dan's hands into Hikari's hands.

"Hey Skyress I thought you said you and Ingram were together when you fled to our world well where is he?" Shun asked.

"I'm not sure he was with me but all of a sudden he disappeared and I have no idea where he is. I've been looking for him ever since I first came here with him. Hopefully he's fine wherever he is but fear not for I intend to keep looking until I find him." Skyress said.

"Back on topic there are six Bakugan and children you need to watch out for, for they will take your Bakugan without reason." Noble Lion said.

"The six children you need to watch out for are as follows…Fern and Daryl Probe, Van Grav, Laura Luster and Todd Volan. I'm not so sure about Timothy Clay but be very careful around him as well, they are from Vestroia along with the other Vestals and came here with their parents." Skyress said.

"They also each have very powerful Bakugan that you need to look out for, their Bakugan are Aquos Elico, Darkus Hades, Subterra Vulcan, Haos Brontes and Ventus Altair. Many of them are mechanical Bakugan and as such knows no bounds." Noble Lion said.

"Those last names sound really familiar to me don't they Dan and Shun?" Marucho asked as he looked at the other two men whom had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"I remember them they were the Vexos that were capturing Bakugan and using them as playthings." Shun said.

"Yeah those thugs also took Drago, Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas, Hydranoid and you and turned you guys into stone." Dan said with malice.

"Yes Dan that is true and sad to say but their kids are following in their footsteps only instead of stealing Bakugan they are collecting pieces of the core to strengthen their Bakugan." Skyress said.

"That sounds like a lot to do but we'll help you the best we can right guys?" Tyler said as he turned to the other children and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"You guys can make a team and become the new Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Joe said with a smile.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't want to have to team up with that little punk." Jean said causing all in the room to turn and stare at him; Tyler glaring at him.

"Jean Claude Herzen be nice to the others." Alice warned as she scowled at her son.

"He apparently takes after his father because he was always rude to my Danny." Julie said.

"Your Dan you mean my Dan…Julie." Runo said in warning.

"I don't think I want to team up with Tyler either I mean I don't dislike him but I'd rather team up with Jean." Meilin said with a sigh.

"I wanna team up with Jean-san as well because I figured Yuki-kun's gonna wanna team up with Tyler." Hikari said.

"What's this all about how come on one wants to team up with me?" Tyler yelled.

"I wanna team up with you Ty my sweetie." Lily said as she clung onto Tyler's arm.

"I'm gonna team up with you too because mom and dad probably want me too…right?" Minami said as she looked at her parents.

"Yes dear I want you to look after your brother please." Runo said.

"I wanna team up with Ty too because he and I are a good combination." Natsuya said with a smile.

"So it's settled then the children will form two teams and save Vestroia. Makes me proud." Dan said with a mock sad voice.

"Give me a break…" Tyler said as he trailed off.

**To be continued:**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So the children have their parents blessings and have started to form teams to help save Vestroia and defeat the Vexos. They still have to find all the Bakugan and the rest of their teammates then they can begin to collect the fragments of the core._


	6. Tyler's First Battle

_Sorry for the lack of updates I've been really busy with work that I sort of forgot about my stories for while plus I was having a little Writers Block but now I'm back and hopefully I haven't lost to many of my readers. __Note for my readers Fern's name has been changed to Yumi._

**Tyler's First Battle**

It had been five days since that fateful day when Dan and the others learned of the destruction of Vestroia and the children formed teams and began to look for their Guardian Bakugan as well as the Perfect Core fragments.

It was a bright sunny morning around seven thirty when Tyler rolled out of bed and hit his head on the floor ultimately waking himself out of a deep sleep. It was a Friday morning and the children were on spring break from school. Tyler had set his alarm for seven but when it went off he just turned the alarm off and rolled over and fell back asleep. Now it was seven thirty and he was late, as he was supposed to be at the park by eight with his teammates to continue their search for the Bakugan.

"Tyler are you okay that was a loud crash." Runo said as she opened the door to her son's room to find him sitting on the floor rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah mom I just fell out of bed that's all." Tyler said as he slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Again? I swear you're like Dan's twin or a clone of him because he always fell out of bed and still does sometimes to this day." Runo said with a laugh.

"Yeah mom whatever you say…so where is Mimi? She and I are supposed to meet our friends." Tyler said as he walked past his mom and into the bathroom.

"She already left she said something about you being a lazy bum and that she wasn't going to be late." Runo said to her son as he walked by.

Hearing that his sister had left him Tyler stumbled out of the bathroom and ran into his room and dressed quickly. He came out wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a short blue jacket on and gray pants with blue shoes. He then proceed to run down the stairs and grabbed some toast from the shop then ran out the door.

Once outside in the fresh air Tyler ran down the street towards the park when he bumped into Hikari and Shun on their way home. Tyler bumped into them so hard that he fell to the ground with a thud.

"What's the rush for Tyler? Where are you off to so early in the morning?" Shun asked as he helped Tyler up.

"My stupid sister left me when we were both supposed to meet at the park. We were going to look around some more for Bakugan and these fragments that are lost." Tyler said as he brushed himself off then noticed Hikari.

"Do you wanna come with me to the park you may be able to find some cool Bakugan and maybe get to battle with them for a change." Tyler said with a smile.

"No thank you I'm busy today and so is Yukari so he won't be able to come." Hikari said as she held her bag tighter.

"What could you possibly be doing that you're too busy for your teammates?" Tyler said with a scowl.

"I never said I was going to join your team in fact I'm not sure I'm going to join any team, I will help when I can but I'm not that good at battling. Yuki-kun always beats me whenever we play." Hikari said with a frown.

"Just how long have you and Yukari been playing Bakugan behind my back?" Shun said with a frown.

"Um about a couple months dad." Hikari said.

"Never mind that how come you and Yukari aren't coming to the park with the rest of us?" Tyler said with a scowl.

"It's our mom's birthday today so dad, Yuki and I are going to make dinner for her and then have a little party. Uncle Klaus and Aunt Alice are going to help too as well as Jean and Kaira." Hikari said with a smile.

"We actually have to get going Tyler or else we're going to be late, so we'll see you later okay please be careful I know Dan would be upset if you got hurt." Shun said as he looked to his daughter whom nodded her head and the two continued to walk in their original direction.

Tyler watched Shun and Hikari walk off then proceed in his direction running to get to the park on time. On the way to the park Tyler bumped into another young boy about thirteen or fourteen, the force of the bump made Tyler stumble back.

"Watch where you're going kid or else." The young boy said with a glare.

"You ran into me so you should be careful; now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be." Tyler said as he tried to go around the boy but he simply stepped into Tyler's way again.

"Now now kid what's the rush after all you ran into me so you owe me something." The odd boy said again.

The boy had wild spiky aqua colored hair with bright red eyes; he had an unusually long tongue and long aqua colored fingernails. He always seemed to have a scowl on his face and seemed to have an aggressive nature about him. He wore a black Trench Coat with gray seams over a gray t-shirt and dark blue pants and black boots.

"I don't owe you anything so leave me alone I'm already late as it is." Tyler said as he tried to get around the boy again only to have him get in Tyler's way again.

"Leave me alone already I'm sorry I ran into you so let me be." Tyler said starting to become angry.

"Now now boy lighten up would you, I was only playing but now I challenge you to a match. I know you're Daniel Kuso's only son Tyler Kuso so you should have Bakugan." The odd boy said with a smirk as his tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked his lips.

"How do you know my dad as well as me plus the fact that you know about Bakugan." Tyler said as he backed up a little.

"That's none of you business…What's the matter Tyler are you scared of me? Hahaha…" The boy said as he laughed maliciously.

"No I'm not afraid of you I except your challenge. Gauntlet activate!" Tyler said as he held up his red gauntlet his father had given him.

The odd boy merely smiled wider then put up his black gauntlet, "Gauntlet activate, Gate Card Set."

The odd boy threw down his gate card and it glowed into the ground and disappeared, then the boy threw down two Bakugan with a smirk. Tyler went to throw a Bakugan then remembered that he had no Bakugan to battle with. Tyler hit his forehead then looked at the two large Alligator like Bakugan starring back at him.

"What's the matter kid all talk and no action? What are you waiting on…don't tell me you have no Bakugan to battle with? If you don't then I win by default." The boy laughed.

"He does indeed have a partner to battle with for I will be his partner." A voice said as a red ball rolled over to Tyler.

Tyler picked the red ball up and it opened to reveal a red dragon like face with glowing green eyes, Tyler tilted his head to the side as he looked at the ball. Then he smirked and threw the ball onto the battlefield and it opened to reveal a large red dragon with a golden trident style tail. The Dragon had large red wings that extended from its arms. It had golden colored spikes running down its back and a golden underbelly and neck.

"Well well if It isn't Dragonoid or should I say Drago never thought I'd be seeing you this early, don't tell me you decided to saddle up with this kid." The boy said with a frown.

"Yes I have and I will protect him with my life." Drago said as he looked down at Tyler.

"You're only at 500gs and he doesn't even know how to battle this will be an easy win. Ability Card activate Hammertime." The boy said as he but a card into his gauntlet and the card activated with a bright light that shot out towards Drago and sapped his power.

"Look at that Drago that ability steals 150gs from an opponent and gives it to Hammersaur. So that means that Hammersaur has 550gs while you have a measly 350gs with my two Bakugan's combined power that gives me 950gs for both and 350gs for you so I will take you from him and use you to do my biding." The boy said with a smirk as both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur attacked.

"Tyler quick use the ability cards that appeared along with me…" Drago said as Tyler looked at Gauntlet to see a handful of Ability cards appear.

"Ability Card set…Burning Dragon!" Tyler said as he mimicked the other boy and put his card on the Gauntlet and the light shot out and gave Drago 200gs more power making his combined total 650.

The other two Bakugan attacked and Drago got knocked back but stood tall ready to battle.

"That was a close one Tyler listen you need to make sure there isn't more than a 350gs difference between me and the other Bakugan if there is I'll be taken. You just barely made it with a 300gs difference please be more careful in the future." Drago explained to Tyler.

"Sorry Drago but this is my first time battling if only Yukari or Hikari were here then they could show me how to battle." Tyler said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"This is all very nice but can we get back to the battle I'm growing bored." The odd boy said as he yawned for emphasize. "Ability Card activate Power Erase." The boy said as the attack erased 300gs from Drago bringing his total to 350 again.

"Tyler try two cards at once on me…" Drago advised to Tyler as Tyler followed and picked up two cards and placed them in his Gauntlet.

"Double Ability…Burning Tornado and Fire Shield!" Tyler said as he added two cards and the both glowed transferring 200gs from Hammersaur and Anchorsaur to Drago and also decreasing both Bakugan's Gs by 200.

"So what you're still weaker by 200 Gs and with this gate card you'll be back to square one…Ability activate Magnerius." The boy said with a smirk, "This ability nullifies your abilities bud so that means Drago is back to 350 Gs which means my Bakugan will surely win.

"Double Ability activate…Burst Shield and Tornado Barrier!" Tyler said as he but two more ability cards into his Gauntlet and powered up Drago while lowering Hammersaur and Anchorsaur's Gs.

Both Bakugan were still more powerful than Drago and their attacks collided with Drago as he turned red and transferred back into a ball as he landed at Tyler's feet while Hammersaur and Anchorsaur turned back into ball form and went back to the boy's hand.

Tyler picked Drago up and looked at him while saying, "Are you okay Drago I'm sorry but I seem to be doing pretty bad." Then Tyler noticed that his Power Gage lowered by 1000 points.

"Don't be sorry Tyler for your first battle you're actually doing pretty well." Drago said then he turned serious, "But if we don't step up our game then we will certainly lose."

"Ready to lose again small fry? Gate Card Set." The odd boy taunted Tyler as he got ready for another battle.

"I'm not going to lose to you again because Drago is far more powerful than your Bakugan." Tyler said as he threw Drago onto the battlefield again, "Bakugan battle."

The other boy simply smirked then threw both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur onto the Battlefield again, "Bakugan battle." He said.

"Ability activate Fire Tornado!" Tyler said as he used another ability card and gave Drago and transferred 100 Gs from Hammersaur to Drago.

Nice try but now it's my turn Gate Card Open Mirror Ghost!" The odd boy said as he made Hammersaur see through "This card protects Hammersaur from all your attacks and since you used your Tornado Barrier ability there's nothing you can do now kid."

"Wanna bet…Ability activate Strike Dragon!" Tyler said as Drago gained an additional power boost of 400 Gs making his final Gs 1000 then he attacked Anchorsaur and the Bakugan turned into a ball and flew over to Tyler and landed in his hand.

"Drago what happened why did I get his Bakugan?" Tyler asked confused.

"That's how the Battle goes if a player's Bakugan has difference of more than 350 Gs then that Bakugan goes to the opponent." Drago explained.

"So I get to keep this Bakugan as my own?" Tyler asked and when Drago nodded Tyler smirked. "Ability activate Tornado Barrier!" Tyler said as another Tornado card appeared before him and knocking Hammersaur Mirror Ghost Card out.

Drago attacked Hammersaur and the Bakugan glowed a white color then transformed back into a ball shape and flew over to Tyler and landed in his hand along with Anchorsaur. Drago also transformed back into a ball and landed in Tyler's hand as well.

"Way to get back into the game Tyler now all we need to do is knock out his last 2000 points and we'll win." Drago said.

"I can't believe I'm losing to a kid, but you used up a lot of Ability cards kid I'd be surprised if you had any left." The other boy said as he smirked.

"He's right Tyler we have used a lot of cards but let's make this one count." Drago said as Tyler nodded.

"Gate Card Set, Bakugan stand Drago, Bakugan Battle." Tyler said as he threw a gate card down as well as Drago.

The other boy said as threw out another Bakugan. "Bakugan stand Atchibee, Bakugan battle."

"This is going to be an easy win Drago he's only at 400 Gs and you're at 500 Gs." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky Tyler _man you're just like Dan when he was young_." Drago said but mumbled the last part.

"Your Bakugan's right kid cause take a look at this Ability Card activate Vermillion JetBlack." The odd boy said as he smirked, "This ability lowers your attack power by 300 so now who has the stronger Bakugan?"

"I still think I do get this Gate Card open Pyrus Reactor this gives Drago back the 300 Gs you took from him so now he's still stronger than yours." Tyler said as Drago attacked Atchibee and the Bakugan turned back into a ball and fell at the boy's feet knocking his power gage down to zero earning Tyler the victory.

"I can't believe I lost to a kid and on top of that lost two of my Bakugan this sucks." The boy said with a scowl.

"That's what you get for being impatient Daryl…" A feminine voice said as a young girl came out of the alleyway and glared at the boy called Daryl.

"Yumi what do you want with me?" Daryl questioned the older girl.

Yumi was a tall girl with short white hair and aqua colored eyes that always had a frown on her face. She wore a dark red skirt with a magenta colored shirt and a long blue robe like jacket. The jacket was more like just sleeves with a long flowing back. She wore black boots along with red bracelets around the ankles of the boots. Her fingernails were a red color like her skirt, her nails were unusually long even longer than the boy's and his were long.

"Mom and dad sent me to find you now let's get going and boy are they going to be mad when they find out you lost two Bakugan to a Battle Brawler." Yumi said with a smirk.

How did you know I was a Battle Brawler? Just who are you kids?" Tyler said with a confused look on his face.

"That is none of your business kid but let me tell you something we'll be seeing a lot of each other and all will be clear soon." Yumi said as she grabbed her brother by the collar of his trench and dragged him off back into the alleyway.

"What was that all about Drago? Just plain weird." Tyler commented as he stood on the sidewalk starring into alleyway.

"I have no idea Tyler but watch out for those kids in the future something about them seems off." Drago said as he stood on Tyler's shoulder starring off into the alleyway too.

**To be continued:**


	7. Mysterious Group Revealed

_First a side note to let my readers know who has what Bakugan at the moment so no one gets confused as the story progresses. I'll give all the kid's names along with the Bakugan he/she has at the moment._

_**Tyler – Drago, Hammersaur, Anchorsaur**_

_**Yukari - Skyress**_

_**Hikari – Noble Lion **_

_**Daryl - Atchibee**_

_Now onto the actual story though no one will be getting a Bakugan in this chapter anyways onto the story._

** Mysterious Group Revealed**

Yumi and Daryl were walking though the alleyways of Wardington with Daryl slugging behind with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Daryl kept replaying the battle in his head and was at a loss for why he got beat by the little punk who didn't even know how to battle in the first place.

_~Flashback~ _

_Daryl simply smirked then threw both Hammersaur and Anchorsaur onto the Battlefield again, "Bakugan battle." He said._

"_Ability activate Fire Tornado!" Tyler said as he used another ability card and transferred 100 Gs from Hammersaur to Drago._

"_Nice try but now it's my turn Gate Card Open Mirror Ghost!" Daryl said as he made Hammersaur see through "This card protects Hammersaur from all your attacks and since you used your Tornado Barrier ability there's nothing you can do now kid."_

"_Wanna bet…Ability activate Strike Dragon!" Tyler said as Drago gained an additional power boost of 400 Gs making his final Gs 1000 then he attacked Anchorsaur and the Bakugan turned into a ball and flew over to Tyler and landed in his hand._

"_Drago what happened why did I get his Bakugan?" Tyler asked confused._

"_That's how the Battle goes if a player's Bakugan has difference of more than 350 Gs then that Bakugan goes to the opponent." Drago explained._

"_So I get to keep this Bakugan as my own?" Tyler asked and when Drago nodded Tyler smirked. "Ability card activate Tornado Barrier!" Tyler said as another Tornado card appeared before him and knocking Hammersaur Mirror Ghost Card out._

_Drago attacked Hammersaur and the Bakugan glowed a white color then transformed back into a ball shape and flew over to Tyler and landed in his hand along with Anchorsaur. Drago also transformed back into a ball and landed in Tyler's hand as well._

"_Way to get back into the game Tyler now all we need to do is knock out his last 2000 points and we'll win." Drago said._

* * *

"_Bakugan stand Atchibee, Bakugan battle." Daryl said as threw out another Bakugan._

"_This is going to be an easy win Drago he's only at 400 Gs and you're at 500 Gs." Tyler said with a smirk._

"_Don't get too cocky Tyler man you're just like Dan when he was young." Drago said but mumbled the last part._

"_Your Bakugan's right kid cause take a look at this Ability Card activate Vermillion JetBlack." Daryl said as he smirked, "This ability lowers your attack power by 300 so now who has the stronger Bakugan?"_

"_I still think I do get this Gate Card open Pyrus Reactor this gives Drago back the 300 Gs you took from him so now he's still stronger than yours." Tyler said as Drago attacked Atchibee and the Bakugan turned back into a ball and fell at the boy's feet knocking his power gage down to zero earning Tyler the victory._

~End Flashback~

"Why the heck did I lose? It was doing so well until that brat was able to win my Hammersaur and my Anchorsaur." Daryl all but yelled at no one in particular.

"What did you just say Daryl…did I hear you say you lost two Bakugan how did this happen." Came a thunderous voice as Daryl jumped and finally looked up to see that he and his sister were at their home. Daryl then proceed to glare at Yumi whom simply smirked and walked into the house.

"Hello mother how are you doing?" Daryl asked in a sickeningly-sweet voice.

"Don't give me that cutesy voice and what do you mean you lost Bakugan, if you so much as lost one then you're going to get it." A voice said as a woman came out with short aqua colored hair that wore silver leggings with a purple diamond pattern on them. She wore a metallic lavender colored skirt with a light metallic colored shirt and a blue robe with a long cape hovering down by her ankles. She had aqua colored eyes that glared at her son with malicious intent in them.

"Yeah mom Daryl totally lost two of his three Bakugan to a kid but get this the person he lost to was Dan Kuso's son Tyler Kuso." Yumi said from the doorway with a smirk.

"Daryl Prove I swear you're as useless as your father when it comes to battles he lost three of his Bakugan to a Battle Brawler when he was young too." The woman said with a frown.

"Come on Mylene surely you don't really think I'm all that useless since you married me after all." A voice said as a tall man appeared beside Mylene with a smirk on his face. The man had spiky white hair and red eyes as well as red nail polish on his fingers. He wore black pants with silver boots and had a silver colored shirt on as well as a large purple trench coat. When he smirked he had a habit of stick out his tongue; which was unusually long like that of his children; and he used it to lick his lips.

"Shut it Shadow I don't know what I ever saw in you to begin with but you have proven your worth to me at least once." Mylene said which earned her smirk from Shadow.

"Come now Mylene you know you can't resist the Shadow…ahhahahaha…" Shadow said as he began laughing.

Mylene simply rolled her eyes at Shadow and turned back to Daryl. "Listen kid if you so much as loss another Bakugan you can kiss your guardian Bakugan goodbye. I will not let my precious Mechanical Bakugan fall into the hands of those silly little Battle Brawlers." Mylene said as she turned and headed back into the house ignoring Shadow's hyena laughs.

Shadow turned to his son before he went into the house and said, "Listen kid, I agree with your mother that you should learn to keep better track of your Bakugan or else face losing your place on the team altogether. Your mother can be very intimidating as you are well aware of and since you lost to a Battle Brawler's kid she's pissed at you. If I were you I'd lay low for awhile and not bother her much." Shadow then turned and walked into the house.

Daryl stood outside the doorway to the house with his head hung low as Yumi was standing in the doorway rolling her eyes as she heard her father inside messing with their mother and their mother yelling at him to stop. Yumi stepped out of the house and closed the door knowing it was not the right choice to stay when her parents were acting like that because no good would come of it. She walked down the stairs and headed to another section of the warehouse where the other members of their little group were housed and probably waiting for her to report to them.

The Vexos had fled to the Human World when new Vestroia started to collapse due to some unforeseen event happening. The Vexos and their children had fled to an abandoned Warehouse deep within Wardington and had built a life for themselves while they were stuck in this forsaken land. They had built houses around the warehouse and used the abandoned Warehouse as a headquarters. The Vexos children had a mission to upload which was to collect as many fragments of the silent core as they can get their hands on. Yumi was the leader of the group since she was one of the oldest and her mother was the leader when Spectra was absent.

"Well well well if it isn't poor little Daryl getting yelled at yet again by his mother." A feminine voice said as a girl the same age as Yumi appeared in the rafters of the warehouse.

"Mika what are you doing up there? The more you hang out in the rafters the more you make me thing your ancestor was a monkey." Yumi said with a scowl.

The young girl named Mika was sixteen years old like Yumi but was a foot shorter than her; she had pale red hair that came to her shoulders and gray/black eyes. She wore dark gray colored jeans with a light gray t-shirt and a white jacket with a short cape that came to above her ankles and had a faux fur trim. She wore white boots with faux fur trim like her jacket. She was far more talkative than her stoic dad though she did act much like him attitude wise as she also liked to take things seriously but at the same time make jokes.

"Very funny Yumi but at least I'm not useless like your little brother, to be related to something like that is sad." Mika said as she jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of Yumi with a smirk.

"I'm standing right here you know…" Daryl said as he trailed off glaring at both Yumi and Mika.

"Looks like Daryl is still the least liked member of the team." A male voice said as a young boy that looked to be older than Daryl but younger than the girls came out.

The young boy was about fourteen years old with dark pink colored hair that was slightly long and spiky at the bottoms. He had aqua blue eyes that usually had a mischievous look to them. Though he was older than Daryl he acted more childish than Daryl and liked to laugh at the others. He wore gray slacks with knee high black boots that had a faux fur trim at the top. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes on it and a brown colored fuzzy vest with faux fur trim around the neck line and the shoulder trims. He had an aqua colored cape that was a dark green on the inside that hung around his neck under his vest.

"Like you're one to talk Ian as you are in the same boat as Daryl maybe that's why the two of you are friends." Yumi said with a frown.

"I would never lower myself to being friends with someone who can't seem to battle properly. He's the weakest member of the team." Ian said with a scowl.

"You're just as weak as me Ian so don't go talking like you're better than me when you always lose to the others as well." Daryl said with a scowl to equal Ian's.

"I'm not nearly as weak as you Daryl you're so weak I can even beat you." Ian said with a frown.

"Yeah right you've never beaten me and you never will." Daryl said.

"I can and I will." Ian said as he held up his gauntlet.

"Bring it…" Daryl said as he held up his gauntlet as well.

"Now now children let's settle this like adult or is that too tough for you?" a voice said as a young boy came into view with his hands behind his head. Another boy came into view to stand beside the first boy.

The first boy was about fifteen years old and had salmon colored hair that came down to his neck and it was a little messy. He had light blue colored eyes that always were either narrowed or had a joking look to them. He wore a cream colored tank top with golden trims on it as well as a golden leaf like pattern on the sides of it. He wore dark blue jeans with black boots that came to his ankles and he had a red trench coat on that came to his ankles and it looked like it was cut at the bottom and pooled out around him.

The second boy looked about sixteen years old with long curly blue hair that came down to the small of his back. He had green eyes that held an air of arrogance to them; he wore brown pants with a silver fire pattern of the sides and dark brown boots that came to his ankles with light brown heels and on the front of the shoes. He wore a black colored shirt with two gray lines come up the middle of the shirt that stretched around his neck in a square pattern. To top the outfit off he had a dark orange jacket on that came to his knees and had a yellow faux fur trim on the collar and the bottom rims. He wore black fingerless gloves and followed the first boy without question even though he was older.

"Timothy Clay and Van Grav what are you doing here? I thought you were forbidden to come around the rest of us because of the betrayal of your fathers." Yumi said as she came to stand in front of the others mainly Daryl.

"What's with the suspicious looks I thought we were all friends here." Timothy said with a smirk as he kept his hand behind his head in an uncaring manor.

"The two of you are no friends of ours now get off our property before we force you too." Mika said with a scowl.

"Don't talk that way to Timothy-sama for he is far more powerful than the lot of you and can take you all down without breaking a sweat." Van said with a growl as he clenched his fists.

"Down boy it's quite alright after all they have every right to be suspicious of us because our fathers weren't very trustworthy." Timothy said as he patted Van on the shoulder and the boy instantly relaxed. Timothy then stepped in front of Van and looked at the others.

"Looks like you have little Van there whipped to follow your every order." Ian said with a smirk towards Van.

"He only follows my orders because he was raised to by his father." Timothy said with a frown, "His father follows and takes orders from my dad to this day and so his son in turn does what I say. Like I need a lap dog to do my dirty work for me I am perfectly capable to do my own work." Timothy said with a frown.

"So you don't like Van at all then do you?" Yumi said with a smirk towards Van.

"Oh quite the contrary I do like Van very much so, he's like a brother to me though he could do without the sama part and do his own things." Timothy said as he turned to look at Van whom simply smirked at him.

"But Timothy-sama I do it because I know it grates on your nerves whenever I do your bidding. It brings enjoyment to me whenever I get you riled." Van said with a smirk.

"Be careful how you word that Van because others may take it the wrong way and think that you are gay and like other males." Timothy said with a frown which only earned him a smirk from Van.

"Why Timothy-sama you know I just **adore** you and would do anything for you." Van said with a malicious smirk then started to laugh at the look on Timothy's face.

"Must you make jokes like that it always goes too far and you give people pretty gross interpretations of that. I know for a fact that you are not gay so please stop acting like you are to make them hate us even more than they do now." Timothy said with a scowl as he pointed to the others.

"Not that I like seeing you twitching with agitation but why are you here anyways." Ian said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh right we did have a reason for being here and this is it…we met the most interesting person and decided that since our missions are the same he'd like to help." Timothy said as he and Van stepped to the side to reveal another young boy.

The young boy looked about fifteen years old and had silver hair with red streaks on the sides as well as red bangs his hair was tied with a maroon red hair tie. His eyes were a bright purplish red color though he had a white mask with two red lines over the eye hole on his right eye. He wore a pure black outfit with a maroon red belt; his pants were black with a white line pattern running up the sides to the front and up to his waist. He wore a black shirt with a maroon red belt that had a little pouch at the front that was sideways. He wore a long black trench coat with a white triangle on the sides of the chest with a smaller red triangle inside and three white horizontal lines running across the right side of the trench coat. He wore a maroon belt with silver studs and a silver belt loop. The trench coat came above his ankles and he wore black shoes with maroon red belt loops on them. He had three small maroon red belts looped around his left sleeve by his wrist and three horizontal white lines running around his left sleeve by the wrist. He wore black handless gloves on both of his hands that had a white triangle pattern of the backs of the gloves. He wore a silver ring on his left middle finger and a chain connecting his trench together at the top.

"This is Marduk and he's a Darkus brawler much like Daryl is though he's more powerful than him." Timothy said with a smirk that matched Marduk's smirk perfectly.

"Hello it is a pleasure to me the children of the Vexos." Marduk said nicely though the malicious look in his eyes held anything but friendliness.

"His mission is much like ours as he's also here to collect the fragments of the Silent Core though he refuses to tell us what his meaning for collecting them are." Timothy said with a frown. "You should see the fragments he's already collected." Timothy said as Marduk held up a glass jar that had a good amount of fragments already in it.

"That is none of your business Timothy-sama I have my reasons and that is all I'm going to tell you." Marduk said with a malicious smirk.

"I don't need your attitude I get enough of that from them and I will deal with you later." Timothy said with a scowl.

"I'd like to see you try Tim-sama but know that I will beat you if you try anything." Marduk said with malicious intent evident in his voice.

Timothy growled at Marduk and said, "If you didn't have so many fragments already I wouldn't have led you here in the first place."

Then he turned to Yumi and the others, "Do you wish for our help and I'd answer carefully if I were you for the answer could be dangerous."

"I think we'll pass since you're not trustworthy unless you prove your loyalty to the Vexos. To do that all you have to do is beat Tyler Kuso, succeed where Daryl failed and I'll consider you as a member of the team." Yumi said.

"if I join then so do Van and Marduk because if they don't Van will still follow me around and Marduk will just go off by himself and collect the fragments by himself and I don't think you want that." Timothy said as he looked at the jar of fragments Marduk already obtained.

Yumi looked at the jar and sighed before saying, "Defeat Tyler Kuso and you and those two can join but fail and don't come back here."

"Deal…" Timothy said as he, Van and Marduk turned and left the remaining children staring at them.

**To be continued:**


	8. An Untimely Meeting

_**Note:**__ just a note to let my readers know that I am going to have three groups so far and they are: First is naturally the __Batter Brawlers__, the second group is __Blaze Brawlers__ and the last group is the __Vexos__._ _Also Ian and Mika's parents will be revealed soon though everyone knows it's either Lync or Volt but I'm not going to reveal it now. You will find out in the next few chapters._

**An Untimely Meeting**

Tyler had just arrived at the Park where the others were waiting for him feeling energized from the battle he just had with that Daryl kid; he ran over to the others and was about to show them Drago when his sister smirked at him.

"So nice of you to finally join us Ty I was wondering when you were going to show up." Minami said with a smirk on her face.

"It would have been nice if you had woken me before you left." Tyler said with a glare at his sister.

"Sorry kid but it's not my job to wake you up I mean come on you are twelve years old Ty you should be able to get yourself up by now." Minami said.

"I can get myself up most of the time but that's beside the point look what I have." Tyler said as he held his hands up to reveal a red Bakugan ball in the shape of a dragon.

Whoa cool you have a Bakugan now too when did you find it." Natsuya asked as he bent down and looked at the Bakugan.

"Just a little bit ago on my way here I got attacked by some kid named Daryl though I didn't know his name until after the battle." Tyler said.

"Does he talk like Skyress and Noble Lion or is he just a normal Bakugan?" Lillian said as she looked at Drago curiously.

"You've seen Skyress where is she right now?" Drago asked.

"Whoa it can speak that's so cool say something else." Lillian said with a smile.

"Lily get out of his face he doesn't like that…by the way how do you know about Skyress Drago?" Tyler asked.

"I have known Skyress for years young ones you see she and I were a team when we were here before. I was Dan's partner and she was Shun's partner." Drago said.

"Oh, no wonder she's Yukari's partner than she used to be his father's partner." Minami said with a frown.

"So I take it this Yukari you speak of is Shun's son? Doesn't surprise me that Shun had a son I always thought he'd wind up with a son. Did he marry Alice like we all thought he would?" Drago said with a knowing look.

"Um…no actually Shun married someone he supposedly knew from when he was young. Her name is Talia and she's very friendly to all of us. She's always giving us treats whenever we happen to see her and Hikari or Yukari." Tyler said with a smile.

"Talia I think I vaguely remember someone named Talia but I can't remember at the moment and who is this Hikari I thought you said Shun's son was named Yukari." Drago said confused.

"We did but Shun also has a daughter named Hikari and if you can't guess from the way both names are similar they're twins." Natsuya said.

"Not to mention they're both the youngest and apparently they already have many Bakugan they brought them over to Mr. Marukuro's house. That's where we first met Skyress and Noble Lion." Lillian said.

"When you say Mr. Marukuro I'm guessing you're referring to Marucho?" Drago asked as the children smiled and nodded.

"You know my dad Drago, that's totally awesome, what was he like when he was young?" Natsuya asked.

"So you're Marucho's son uh…do you have any siblings?" Drago asked.

"Nope none I'm the only one as far as I know." Natsuya said.

"I've known Marucho for years he was always the brains behind the Battle Brawlers. He was always coming up with Strategies and cool little trinkets and machines to help us beat Masquerade. So would the rest of you care to let me know whom all of you are and who you're related to?" Drago asked.

"Sure thing Drago my name's Tyler Kuso but my friends call me Ty; I'm twelve years old and my Dad is Dan and my mom is Runo." Tyler said first.

"I'm Tyler's older sister Minami Kuso though my friends call me Mimi; I'm thirteen years old and Dan and Runo are my parents." Minami said.

"Me next me next, I'm Lillian Gilbert but you can call me Lily; I'm eleven years old and my parents are Julie and Billy. I'm Ty's Girlfriend." Lillian said as she winked at Tyler.

"No you're not Lily and stop it you're embarrassing me." Tyler said as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyways my name is Natsuya Marukuro but my friends call me Natsu and I'm thirteen years old and Chouji and Naomi are my parents." Natsuya said.

"Chouji who's that you're dad's name is Marucho." Tyler said confused.

"Um…Ty how many times do I have to tell you my dad's name isn't Marucho that's just what your dad calls him…his name's Chouji." Natsuya said with a sigh.

"I can tell Tyler takes after his father because Dan wasn't too bright either…not saying it in a bad way though he could have thought things through better." Drago said with a sigh causing the other children to laugh and Tyler to scowl.

"Anyways we got way off topic here why on earth did you call us so early in the morning?" Natsuya asked.

"Don't act like you weren't already up Natsu." Tyler said.

"Whatever…" Natsuya trailed off.

"But he's right I did call you guys here for a reason; though I wish Yuki and Kari were here because I could us their input." Tyler said.

"Why do you want their input…they didn't even deem it worthy enough to come here in the first place." Lillian said with a scowl.

"Guy's we've already been through this they didn't come because it was their mother's birthday today and they are celebrating it." Minami said.

"Yeah whatever they're too good for our team that's the real reason." Tyler said with a frown.

"Do not talk ill of the twins in my presence for I will not tolerate it." a voice said as Skyress hoped onto Tyler's shoulder.

"Skyress what are you doing here I thought that you'd be with Yuki." Tyler asked surprised.

"I am here on their behalf since they are preoccupied with their mother." Skyress said.

"Skyress it is good to see you again." Drago said as he hoped onto Tyler's shoulder next to Skyress.

"It has been far too long Drago it is good to see you too." Skyress said.

"Alright let's get back on topic I called you guys here because I wanted to talk about how we get Bakugan of our own. That's why I wanted Yuki and Kari to be here because they have a lot and I wanted to know how they got that many so fast." Tyler said.

"Yeah we are pretty useless if we don't have any Bakugan of our own." Natsuya said.

"Exactly that's why I wanted to know how Yuki and Kari got their Bakugan I got into a fight with that Daryl kid but didn't have any Bakugan to battle with; if it hadn't been for Drago appearing out of thin air I'd have lost the battle by forfeit because I didn't have any Bakugan." Tyler said.

"By the way Drago how were you able to find Tyler in the first place?" Skyress said.

"I followed the smell of Dan and found him being attacked by the kid so I intervened." Drago said.

"Good thing you did than Drago because you were able to find your partner, have you heard anything from the others?" Skyress said with a note of worry in her voice.

"No why have you heard from them? By the way where is Ingram I thought the two of you traveled here together?" Drago said.

"We did travel together but somewhere along the way I got separated from Ingram and found myself in Yukari's room along with a slew of other Bakugan." Skyress said.

"What do you mean you found yourself in Yuki's room with a slew of other Bakugan?" Tyler asked.

"A slew as in a great quantity and I'm not sure how I wound up in his room when the room was closed off and the window closed. All I know was that there were a lot of cards lying on his floor and Yuki was sleeping in his bed with his back turned towards me." Skyress said.

"That's strange Skyress do you remember when you appeared to him." Drago asked.

"Not really all I know was that the next day I met all the children and Shun again." Skyress said.

"So when you met us at my house that was your first time seeing us?" Natsuya asked.

"Yes I saw Yuki, Kari and their cousin Jean sitting outside watching as the Infinity Core fragments shot across the sky in a rainbow of shooting stars." Skyress said, "After that I wound up in his room on the dresser so I hid myself when I heard the door open."

"So I guess we can't really do anything until we meet with Yuki and Kari then." Lillian said with a frown.

"Yeah let's call it a day for now and I'll give them a call later." Tyler said as he and the others went their separate ways.

"Tyler can you please stop close to the province where Shun lives so I can get back home?" Skyress asked.

"Sure thing Skyress but why don't you wait until tomorrow since we're gonna see them then anyway." Tyler said.

"I could do that but I feel the need to be with Yuki and I don't want to be away from him for too long." Skyress said then she thought to herself, '_I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong tomorrow._'

* * *

**Later that night…**

Yukari and Hikari were lying on the floor of their living room with the TV on with Kaira lying between them. The birthday party had gone off without a problem and Talia really seemed to have enjoyed herself and the dinner her family made. She had put a movie on for the children while she and Shun had some wine and cake in the other room.

Jean had fallen asleep in the on the couch while Yukari, Kaira and Hikari had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Klaus came by the room to see the children and sighed as he went to find Talia and Shun to ask about spending the night since he didn't want to wake the kids up.

He found Shun and Talia in another room that had a TV and a couch, Shun was sitting on the couch with Talia standing before him. Shun had his arm around Talia's waist as he had his head pressed to her abdomen with his eyes close. Talia was running her hand through Shun's hair and she hummed softly and she also had her eyes closed.

"What on earth are the two of you doing what if one of the kids walked in on you." Klaus said with disdain.

"Klaus we're not doing anything wrong I just got done telling Shun that I'm pregnant and he's listening to see if he can feel the baby kick though I told him I'm not that far along." Talia said as she patted Shun on the head.

"What do you mean you're pregnant again? When did you find out Talia and how far along are you?" Klaus asked.

"I found out yesterday by taking a pregnancy test, as for how far along I am I'm not sure yet I'm going to call the doctor tomorrow and get the next available appointment." Talia said all the while Shun just stayed in his position of sitting on the couch with his head pressed to Talia's abdomen.

"So it was Shun's fault for you being sick every morning…" Klaus said with a scowl at Shun.

"It's not like I planned on her getting pregnant I mean we've talked about having other children but we tried when the twins were five and weren't able to have anymore." Shun said speaking for the first time since Klaus walked in. He opened his eyes and looked up at Klaus then closed them again as he went back to feeling.

"I guess you finally succeed then if she's indeed pregnant but don't you think it's a bit of an age difference I mean the twins are ten now and to have a baby now seems like a bad idea." Klaus said.

"What did you come here for Klaus you must want something since you sought us out." Shun said changing the subject.

"Oh right I wanted to ask if Alice and I could stay the night since the children fell asleep in the living room and I don't want to wake them." Klaus said.

"Sure you can stay Klaus I'd never kick you out of the house, you're always welcome to stay a couple days." Talia said.

"Let's not push it Talia I mean I'll let him stay the night but a couple days that's a little much don't you think?" Shun asked with a frown.

"Shun be nice he's family after all I mean he's your Brother-in-law so you should be willing to allow him to stay a couple days. After all they have a long plane ride home." Talia said then she got really close to Shun and whispered, "_If you let him stay I'll reward you later…"_

"_I'll take that reward…"_ Shun whispered back with a smile then turned to Klaus, "Fine Klaus you can stay a couple days."

"Thank you Shun can you show me to my room then?" Klaus said with a scowl.

Shun sighed then got up and walked out of the room with Klaus following close behind him and Talia went towards the living room to check on the children. While on her way she stopped at the linen closet and got out a couple extra blankets. The she proceed to the living room and couldn't help smiling at the children spread out on the floor and on the couch. She covered Yukari, Kaira and Hikari first then walked over to the couch where Jean was and covered him with a blanket.

"Is it okay to let them sleep on the floor Talia aren't they going to get sick sleeping down there?" A voice said as Talia turned around to see Alice standing in the door.

"Nah they'll be fine they fall asleep on the floor all the time." Talia said as she noticed Skyress roll up next to Yukari and settle down beside him.

"If you say so Talia…where's our husbands?" Alice asked.

"Shun's showing Klaus to a room because Klaus didn't want to wake the children up since they fell asleep." Talia said.

"Okay that's good I was just about to find him and ask to stay here because I didn't want to wake the kids either." Alice said as she and Talia walked towards the stairs.

* * *

The Next morning Yukari and Hikari were the first to wake up since they were used to being up this early in the morning anyways. Every morning at six o'clock they would get up with Shun and go for a jog around their little town. By the time they got back Talia was up and had breakfast on the table either eggs and bacon or pancakes and sausage. The two children slipped out of the blanket and walked around a sleeping Kaira and went in search of Shun.

The twins first looked in the normal spots Shun would be waiting for them, first they checked the kitchen to see if he was drinking his morning coffee but he wasn't. Then they went into the small TV room that their parents were in last night but found nothing.

The twins finally decided to go to their parent's room to see if maybe he was still in there and once at the door they knocked and waited. A couple moments later the door opened to reveal Shun standing in a pair of sweatpants without a shirt on.

"Dad aren't we going for our normal jog this morning? You're usually up before either of us and you sometimes wake us up." Hikari said.

"I don't feel like going for a jog today kids because I'm very tired, I was up late last night with your mother." Shun said as he yawned.

"What do you mean you were up late with mom? Is she sick again?" Yukari asked as he peeked around Shun at the bed.

Talia was sitting up in bed in her nightgown and smiled at her children before saying, "I'm fine Yukari and there's a reason I've been feeling sick but I'll tell you later okay. For now please let your father and I rest a bit longer." Talia said with a yawn herself.

The twins simply nodded their heads and went to their own room and got dressed then decided to play with their Bakugan until their parents got up. A few hours later they heard the door to their parents' room open to reveal a fully dressed Shun along with an equally dressed Talia.

About that time Jean and Kaira finally woke up and joined the family in the kitchen where Talia set about making breakfast. While she was making breakfast Yukari was showing his favorite Bakugan to Jean as Jean picked out some Bakugan from Yukari and Hikari's boxes. (_They keep their Bakugan in little Wooden Boxes while at home and in a small backpack when out traveling._)

Talia set the eggs and bacon down in front of the children as she said, "Please put the Bakugan away while you eat. I have something important to tell you two."

"What is so important that you have to tell them?" Came a voice as Klaus and Alice appeared in the doorway.

"You already know Klaus because I told you last night, anyways Yuki, Kari I wanted to let the two of you know that I'm pregnant and you're going to have either a brother or sister." Talia said with a smile.

"Wow mom that's great I can't wait to find out which it'll be a boy or girl." Yukari said with a smile.

"I'd like a little sister I think then I could show her how to battle." Hikari said with a smile.

"You mean I'd teach her since I taught you how to play Kari but I think I want a brother. I already have a sister." Yukari said.

"Yeah well I already have a brother so I want a sister." Hikari said.

"You might get both your wishes because Aunt Talia may have twins again." Jean said with a smirk.

"I don't think I could handle two babies again, once was enough for my life." Shun said with a sigh as the two children glared at him.

The family settled down and had breakfast as peacefully as possible then when they were done Yukari and Hikari both went and put their dishes in the sink to come back and clean later. Once that was down they turned to Shun who was sitting at the table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Dad can we go meet Tyler and the others at the park please? He called this morning around eight right before the two of you got up and asked if we could come see him and to bring all our Bakugan." Yukari said.

"You know he probably wants you to give him and the others some of your Bakugan, are you going to give them the Bakugan you've collected?" Shun said.

"Yeah I thought he might want me to give him some and as long as he doesn't take any of my Ventus Bakugan I'm okay with sharing." Yukari said.

"Um…he sounds just like someone else I know very well don't you agree Shun?" Talia said with a smile.

"I have no idea who you're talking about Tali…" Shun said with a frown.

"Back on topic now I was gonna share too as long as they don't take my favorite Bakugan that's why Yuki and I were sitting here picking out our favorites so we could share the rest." Hikari said.

"Well as long as you know then that's fine. Jean are you and Kai going with them?" Shun asked his nephew and niece.

"Nah I don't wanna go with them I don't need to because I said I wasn't going to join that kid's team in the first place."

"I'd be glad to go with them if that's alright with you two." Kaira said.

"You're welcome to come Kai we'd love to have you." Hikari said as Yukari nodded his head in agreement.

The three children soon left and started to walk to the park to meet the others since they were all agreed to meet at a park. The family was in a little summer house in the city so they could visit with their friends for the summer and for the children to be able to walk to the park where they could play with their friends they didn't see often. Not that they didn't like living in the province but it was a little far from the city.

On their way to the park they passed through a forest and were stopped by three people dressed weirdly. The first person was a boy about fifteen years old and had salmon colored hair that came down to his neck and it was a little messy. He had light blue colored eyes that always were either narrowed or had a joking look to them. He wore a cream colored tank top with golden trims on it as well as a golden leaf like pattern on the sides of it. He wore dark blue jeans with black boots that came to his ankles and he had a red trench coat on that came to his ankles and it looked like it was cut at the bottom and pooled out around him.

The second boy looked about sixteen years old with long curly blue hair that came down to the small of his back. He had green eyes that held an air of arrogance to them; he wore brown pants with a silver fire pattern up the sides and dark brown boots that came to his ankles with light brown heels and a light brown sole. He wore a black colored shirt with two gray lines come up the middle of the shirt that stretched around his neck in a square pattern. To top the outfit off he had a dark orange jacket on that came to his knees and had a yellow faux fur trim on the collar and the bottom rims. On his hands he wore black fingerless gloves.

The last young boy looked about fifteen years old and had silver hair with red streaks on the sides as well as red bangs; his hair was tied with a maroon red hair tie. His eyes were a bright purplish red color though he had a white mask with two red lines over the eye hole on his right eye. He wore a pure black outfit with a maroon red belt; his pants were black with a white line pattern running up the sides to the front and up to his waist. He wore a black shirt with a maroon red belt that had a little pouch at the off to the side. He wore a long black trench coat with a white triangle on the sides of the chest with a smaller red triangle inside and three white horizontal lines running across the right side of the trench coat. He wore a maroon belt with silver studs and a silver belt loop. The trench coat came above his ankles and he wore black shoes with maroon red belt loops on them. He had three small maroon red belts looped around his left sleeve by his wrist and three horizontal white lines running around his left sleeve by the wrist. He wore black handless gloves on both of his hands that had a white triangle pattern of the backs of the gloves. He wore a silver ring on his left middle finger and a chain connecting his trench together at the top.

"Um excuse us but we're passing through and you're blocking our way so can you move?" Hikari said with a frown.

"Hear that Timothy-sama they want us to move what shall we do?" The second boy said with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Timothy-sama it's getting annoying and old Van." The first boy said.

"Why did I even agree to team up with idiots like you?" The third boy said with a frown.

"Whatever Marduk it's too late now to back out…listen kids we're looking for a kid name Tyler Kuso do you know him?" Timothy said with a smirk.

"Even if we knew who you were talking about why do you think we'd tell you? We don't even know you." Yukari said.

"I know who you three are though, you boy are Shun's only son Yukari Kazami and that little girl there is your twin sister Hikari Kazami and that little girl over there is Klaus and Alice's daughter Kaira." Timothy said causing the three children to blink in surprise.

"How do you know who we are and who are you?" Hikari said with a glare.

"That's not you're concern little girl and don't talk ill of Timothy-sama." Van said.

"Van that's enough if you don't cease and decease I will personally deal with you later." Timothy said.

"Fine let's just battle them and get the answers out of them." Van said, "So which one of you would like to battle us first?"

"I'll battle you but if I win then you leave and don't battle anyone else." Yukari said with a frown.

"Fine with me but when I win you'll tell us what we want to know as well as give us the Bakugan you have." Van said.

"Fine it's a deal…but you will not be getting any of our Bakugan." Yukari said with a smug look.

**To be continued:**

* * *

_Wow ten pages worth this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story I've made. I was going to have Yukari battle in this one but it came out too long so he'll battle in the next chapter so you'll get to read how Shun's son battle and which Bakugan he'll use besides Storm Skyress. _


	9. Yukari Stands Strong

_The people whom write Bakugan totally stole my name idea. I was totally going to name's Shun's third child to be born sometime during the story Ren but since they now have a character named Ren Krawler I have to come up with a new name for the child. I may still name the child Ren because I like that name and I don't care if the baby has the same name as Ren. Sorry for the rambling and for not updating for months but I've been racked with work, Church and Therapy that I really haven't had much time to get online and write but now I'm off for the summer and plan on have a new character out every three-four weeks. I haven't given up on this story just been very busy._

**Yukari Stands Strong**

"Fine let's just battle them and get the answers out of them." Van said, "So which one of you would like to battle us first?"

"I'll battle you but if I win then you leave and don't battle anyone else." Yukari said with a frown.

"Fine with me but when I win you'll tell us what we want to know as well as give us the Bakugan you have." Van said.

"Fine it's a deal…but you will not be getting any of our Bakugan." Yukari said with a smug look.

"Yuki-kun are you sure you want to bet Skyress and our other Bakugan? Didn't dad say to never bet your Bakugan?" Hikari said with a frown.

"Only if you know you're going to lose but I'm pretty sure I'll win." Yukari said with a smirk.

"Let's get this battle underway then kiddo." Van said with a smirk, "Gauntlet power strike…Gate Card Set…Bakugan Brawl.

"Gauntlet power strike…Bakugan Brawl…Ventus Storm Skyress." Yukari said as he flipped in the air and threw Skyress onto the battlefield. The large Phoenix bird appeared on Yukari's side of the field and she flapped her wings.

"Awww….look at the pretty birdy let's tear it down a couple notches Rex Vulcan." Van said as he threw his Bakugan onto the field. "Ability Card activate Hammer Knuckle." Van said as he put a card into his Gantlet that caused Vulcan's arms to spin and the shoot straight for Skyress.

Ability activate Storm Stinger." Yukari said as he activated a card that protected Skyress and cancelled Vulcan's ability.

"Double ability activate Destruction Meteor Storm combined with Destruction Delta Storm." Yukari said with a smile as both cards together added a total of 300 Gs to Skyress' g-power making her total 900 Gs.

"That's the best you can do well then we'll be able to beat you easily." Van said as he put another card into his Gantlet. "Ability Card activate Mega Viblow." The card cancelled Skyress' raised Gs bringing her total back down to 600 Gs. "Vulcan attack!"

Vulcan attacked by sending his knuckles spinning at Skyress…before the attack could hit Skyress though Yukari activated an ability card.

"Ability card activate The Gust…" Yukari said as he activated his ability and since Vulcan had a higher G-power than Skyress she gained 120 Gs which brought her total up to 720. She was able to fly out of the way in time before the attack hit her.

"Ability activate Whirlwind Lightning Storm!" Yukari said as he activated another Ability card transferring 300 Gs from Vulcan to Skyress bringing her total up to 1020 Gs. She began to glow green and headed straight for Vulcan hitting his knuckles and sent them back at him then slammed into him.

Vulcan turned back into ball form and landed next to Van on the ground, "Life Gauge down to forty percent." Said Van's Gauntlet.

"I can't believe I lost to a kid this is not happening again. Vulcan get ready for round two and we'd better get ahead this time." Van said.

That's fine with me…Skyress are you ready for another battle?" Yukari said as he looked down at his Bakugan.

Skyress whom was in ball form opened and looked to Yukari and nodded her head saying, "Yes I'm ready to beat him again."

"Okay Gate Card set…Bakugan brawl Storm Skyress Stand." Yukari said as he threw down a Gate Card and flipped and threw Skyress onto the field.

"You won't be so lucky this time little birdy…we'll get even this time." Van said with a sneer. "Fusion ability activate Drill Booster. This fusion ability adds 400 Gs to Rex Vulcan…so that brings his total to 1100 Gs. Now Rex Vulcan attack with Hammer Knuckle and Drill Booster." Van said with a smirk.

"Ability card Activate Ventus Swap." Yukari said as he put the ability card in his gauntlet and swapped the G-power of both Bakugan saving Skyress from danger.

Yukari sighed with relief then said, "That was close Skyress I almost lost you there."

"Nice save Yukari now let's beat this guy." Skyress said.

"Oh yeah kid try this on for size…ability activate Hyper Aegis." Van said cancelling Yukari's ability card and transferring the G-power back to Vulcan while adding 500 Gs bringing his total to 1600 Gs.

"Gate Card open Waist Deep and ability activate Lightning Talon." Yukari said as he doubled Skyress' Gs with both cards brining her total to 1050 and brining Vulcan down to 1300 Gs.

Vulcan attacked with his Hammer Knuckle and Drill Booster and hit Skyress dead on causing her to go back into ball form and fall to Yukari's feet. "Life gauge down forty percent." said Yukari's Gauntlet.

"Skyress are you okay I tried to lessen the blow of their attack but he was very powerful this time around." Yukari said as he picked Skyress up. Skyress whom was in ball form opened up and looked up at Yukari.

"It's alright Yukari you saved me from being taken by Van. We've got to defeat him soon or else we're going to lose. I could use some help battling him." Skyress said.

Yukari nodded his head and looked towards Van then smirked as he turned to his sister whom held out three other Bakugan.

"What's this getting help from you sister how cute well we don't need any help right Rex Vulcan. Gate Card Set Bakugan Brawl Rex Vulcan stand." Van said as he threw his Bakugan down.

"Don't worry about him Yuki-kun you can do it." Hikari said with a smile and Yukari smiled back as he turned to finish this battle off.

"Bakugan Brawl Ventus Ravenoid go." Yukari said as he flipped and threw the Bakugan into the battle. The Bakugan opened and with a screech and a large bird appeared from the ball. "Ability card activate Air Battle." Yukari said which broke the Gate Card and allowed free range for Ravenoid.

"So you think you're very smart do ya well we'll see about that ability card activate Hyper Impact. That brings my Vulcan's attack power to a total of 1200 Gs." Van said as Vulcan's got raised and Ravenoid's got lowered.

"Bakugan Brawl Storm Skyress Stand…double ability activate Green Wave and Valiant Fang Soar Green Destruction. That brings both my Ravenoid and Skyress' G-power up by 300 Gs and also adds another 300 Gs to Skyress which brings her total to 1200 Gs and Ravenoid's total to 360 Gs and together their combined total is 1560."

"Oh yeah you little brat well we'll do this Imbalance." Van said as he cancelled the G-power boosts for both Ravenoid and Skyress bringing their Gs back to their base root of 600 Gs for Skyress and 400 Gs for Ravenoid.

"Look at that now it looks like Vulcan has the highest Gs now with 1200 for him and your combined is 1000 Gs. Rex Vulcan Attack!" Van said.

"Not so fast Vulcan let me have a go at you." a voice said as a ball fell down onto Hikari's shoulder and opened to reveal a unique humanized bird. "Kid I don't know who you are but use me in battle."

"Are you talking to me?" Hikari said as she took the Bakugan from her shoulder and looked at it.

"Yes I was talking to you tag with him and lets beat Vulcan." The Bakugan said, Hikari smiled and nodded as she walked up to Yukari.

"Gauntlet power strike…Gate card set…Bakugan brawl." Hikari said as she threw the Bakugan onto the field. The Bakugan looked like a ninja with a scarf around his neck and running down his back; he had black armor with golden trim running down his sides and gloves on his hand and his mouth.

Skyress whom was concentrating on the battle looked to her left at the new arrival and immediately knew who it was. "Ingram where have you been I've been worried sick about you."

"Sorry about that Skyress I lost my way and wound up in some strange place and when I heard your voice I immediately started towards the noise. I was going to let you hash it out with Vulcan but it seemed like you were about to lose. I didn't want to lose you right after I found you so here I am." Ingram said with a smile.

'_What am I supposed to do now I don't have any ability cards left and three Bakugan to take out._' Van thought. "Vulcan attack Ravenoid." Van said as Vulcan attack and sent the Bakugan back to Yukari lowering his life gauge again.

"Life gauge at twenty percent." The gauntlet said.

"_Kari I've used up all of Skyress' ability cards so I'm a sitting duck out there._" Yukari whispered to his sister.

"_Don't worry I've got it all taken care of_." Hikari whispered back to her brother, "Gate card open Stand Your Ground. All players regain their ability cards." Hikari said.

"Thanks kid now I can use this again…Fusion Ability Drill Booster!" Van said as he put the ability card into the gauntlet and raised Vulcan's attack power by 400 making his total 1600 Gs.

"Oh yeah that means I can use this as well…double ability activate Storm Stinger and Green Wave." Yukari said as he smiled as both Skyress and Ingram's g-power got boosted by 300 Gs making both of their g-power 900 Gs each. It also lowered Vulcan's back to his base G-power of 700 Gs.

"Yeah well take this kid Hyper Aegis." Van said which lowered both Ingram and Skyress' G-power back to their base of 600 each and adding 500 to Vulcan bringing his total back to 1200 Gs.

"Double Ability activate Eight-Span Crowe and Ninja Torpedo Slash." Hikari said which added 200 to all Ventus Bakugan twice. That brought both Ingram and Skyress' g-power to 1000 Gs each.

"Master Ingram…Storm Skyress…attack together." Hikari and Yukari said together as both Bakugan flew towards Vulcan and combined they were able to take him out. This caused Van's life gauge to hit zero and the twins to win.

"Life Gauge zero…" the gauntlet said as Vulcan turned to ball form and landed next to Van.

"I can't believe I lost…Timothy sir I'm sorry I let you down." Van said as he bowed down to Timothy.

"Van get up that's enough it's alright that you lost but don't let it happen again." Timothy said as he walked up to Hikari and Yukari.

"You two are very strong especially for your age how would like to join us? I can make it worth your while." Timothy said.

"Um…I think we'll stick with our current friends and teammates. I have no idea what you're up to but I know it's bad and I want no part of it." Yukari said.

"I have to agree with my brother and not because he's my brother but something about you two seems off and I want no part of this." Hikari said with a frown.

"Very well we'll leave for now but we will meet again and next time it won't be so easy to beat us. I will battle that time." Timothy said, "Van lets be on our way."

"But sir are you sure it's okay to leave just like this?" Van asked.

"Are you doubting me Van? Let's go…" Timothy said.

"No sir…alright I'll go." Van said with a scowl.

Once the three teens walked off Yukari turned to Ingram as Skyress settled in Hikari's hands and both Bakugan hugged.

"Um…do you mind telling us about yourself Ingram…that is your name right? I heard Skyress call you that." Hikari said as she looked at the Bakugan in her hand.

"Yes you are right child my name is Master Ingram but you may call me Ingram. I have come here along with Skyress and the others to find my partner and help collect these fragments of the core." Ingram said.

"How do you and Skyress know each other Ingram if you don't mind my asking?" Yukari asked.

"This may come as a shock to you but Skyress and I are mates we even had a nest back on New Vestroia before we got sucked here." Ingram said.

"I had no idea Bakugan could have mates that's pretty interesting. What are you going to do now that you're here and have found Skyress?" Hikari asked.

"I guess I'll team up with one of you…since the boy was using Skyress I'm guessing you're his Guardian Skyress so I'll team up with you little girl. If you want my help that is…" Ingram said as he trailed off.

"That'd be nice but I already sort of have a guardian Bakugan its Noble Lion sorry about that Ingram." Hikari said.

"Actually Hikari dear I'm not a Guardian Bakugan I just got to you first. I was waiting for when you found your real Guardian." A voice said a Noble Lion appeared before Hikari.

"Noble Lion why are you glowing I don't understand what you mean." Hikari said.

"I was only here to look after you until you found your true Guardian. That's what I was sent here for…you see the Bakugan you have collected were supposed to go to all of the children but somehow the two of you ended up with all the Bakugan." Noble Lion said.

"What are you talking about Noble Lion? What do you mean the Bakugan were for all of the children? Are you talking of all the children of the world?" Yukari asked confused.

"No no I meant the children of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers…you know Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun and Alice's children as well as Joe's." Noble Lion said.

"When why did we get all the Bakugan in the first place?" Yukari asked,

"That I'm not so sure about but if you guys could give some the Bakugan to the others that'd be great." Noble Lion said.

"That's what we were planning on doing Noble Lion but what's gonna happen to you now?" Hikari asked.

"Now that my primary mission of protecting you is over I'm going to go back to Vestroia." Noble Lion said.

"You really didn't do much in the way of protecting her. You've never battled before Noble Lion." Yukari said.

"I didn't need to because she was able to find Ingram before that." Noble Lion said as he began to glow brighter, "Our time has been short but I did like teaming up with you Hikari…Ingram please take good care of her." Noble Lion said as he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"Goodbye Noble Lion I'm really going to miss you greatly." Hikari said then she looked down at Ingram, "I'm happy that we're going to be partners because I love the Ventus Attribute Bakugan."

"Come on guys we've gotta catch up with the others." Kaira said.

"Right I forgot you were there Kai okay let's go." Yukari said (I actually did forget she went with them until I reread my last chapter.)

**To be continued:**


	10. The Meeting of the Body and Minds

_I know I keep changing the children's names but please bare with me…I'm trying to figure out what to call the newest addition to the Kazami family since I can't really use the name I had picked out for the baby. The newest season of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders used the name I was gonna use for the baby. I am open to options for the baby's name…if you'd like to have a go. I was gonna name him Ren because I like the name Ren it's just such a cute name but with the character Ren Krawler the Bakugan fans might become confused if I were to call the baby Ren as well. I'm gonna leave Kaira's name alone and I plan on updating the last chapter and getting rid of the new name._

_Summing everything up Kimiko's name is changed back to Kaira or Kai for short._

"_Whispering_"

'Thought'

**The Meeting of the Body and Minds**

Yukari, Hikari and Kaira had just arrived at the park where the others were waiting irritated that the children were late yet again. They all either had a glare or scowl on their faces while looking at the two Kazami children and the Herzen daughter.

"Why are you guys late again? Is it even possible for you to be on time once in your little lives?" Tyler asked with a scowl.

"Well excuse us but we got held up…first we got shocked by the news our mother told us this morning and while on the way here we ran into two guys named Timothy Clay and Van Grav. I have no idea who those teens were but they challenged us to a match so we had to battle them." Yukari said with a frown of his own.

"Oh really a likely story you guys…you're always late. You were late arriving at the house two nights ago and you never showed up yesterday and today you're very late. It's a constant with you two…sometimes I wonder why we even plan things with you two." Minami said.

"Simple fact Mimi and Ty; if you don't follow through on your word then your father and mother will get mad at you since they are so close with our dad." Hikari said with a smirk.

"You know you're very annoying sometimes Kari and I mean that wholeheartedly." Lillian said with a frown.

"I think the same thing about you Lily and _**I**_ mean that wholeheartedly." Hikari said with a smirk.

"All right let's all just get along…anyways what could your mother have told you that was so shocking?" Natsuya asked.

"Oh yea she said she was going to have a baby soon our parents go to the doctor next week to see if the baby's healthy. They don't wanna know the gender until the baby is born." Hikari said.

"Wow that is shocking news I wouldn't want mom to say that to me…I already have a little brother to deal with." Minami said with a smirk.

"Yeah whatever that's not what we asked them here to discuss…let's get to the point." Tyler said with a frown.

"Well what did you want us for and why ask us to bring our Bakugan?" Yukari said as he folded his arms and scowled at Tyler.

"Right I wanted to ask you two if you'd be willing to share some of those Bakugan you have since you have so many of them." Tyler asked with a smile.

"Absolutely not…because you've been very nasty to us about being late so why should we share our spoils with you?" Yukari said with a scowl.

"You know we were only joking with you Yukari-kun please don't take it seriously." Minami said sickeningly sweet as she smiled.

"Sorry if you took it the wrong way Hikari-chan I was only joking as well please share with us." Lillian said.

"Um…sur…" Hikari started to say as Yukari covered her mouth and glared at Lillian.

"Don't try to be a cutesy now Lillian I will not stand for you just casually saying you're sorry when I know for a fact you don't mean it. I know you very well and can read you like a book. Absolutely not…" Yukari said with a frown.

Hikari wiggled out of Yukari's grasp and grabbed his arm as she turned away from the group to talk in private to her brother. "_Yuki-chan why aren't you sharing? I thought we were going to come here and share with them anyways._"

"_Don't worry Kari-chan I have every intention of giving them Bakugan but not without a little bit of pestering and besides they were pretty rude to us when we first arrived and they're not really nice to us ever. Just go with the flow and follow my lead._" Yukari said with a snicker then he turned around and faced the kids again.

"My colleague and I have spoken and we agree that if you can bet us then we'll gladly share Bakugan with you." Yukari said with a mischievous smirk and Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Alright fine I'll beat you and then you'll have to share with us?" Tyler said with a smirk of his own as he grabbed Drago.

"Oh I don't mean a Bakugan Battle Tyler…Skyress is tired from her earlier battle. I mean a skills test." Yukari said.

"What you can't be serious about this can you?" Tyler said with his mouth opened shocked.

"Yep if you don't think you can beat a couple ten-year-olds then there's no way you're gonna get anything from us. Come on Hikari its obvious Tyler's too chicken to play with us." Yukari said as he folded his arms again, turned and started to walk off with Hikari close behind him.

"I never said I was chicken…all right I except your challenge just tell me when and where and I'll be there you little brats." Tyler said.

"Alright fine this afternoon at 3:00 at our house and I want all of you to show up. Do you think you can handle that?" Yukari said.

"You're on kid…but are you sure you can handle all of us?" Tyler said, "There's four of us and only two of you."

"We won't be the only ones there I plan of having my team there…you can bet on it." Yukari said as he walked away.

"Tyler why on earth did you volunteer us for this stupid skills test of yours? There's no way we can beat them they're the children of Shun…Shun idiot he's a Sensei at the Dojo so you know those two are gonna be tough to beat." Minami said as she hit Tyler on the head with her fist.

"Ow…we can beat them and you heard the brats if we don't show up we won't get any Bakugan." Tyler said as he rubbed his head.

_~Later that Afternoon~_

Tyler, Minami, Natsuya, and Lillian arrived at the Kazami house at exactly 3:00 and were ready and willing to beat the children and finally receive some Bakugan of their own. They walked through the house and out into the backyard and looked around at the pond.

"Welcome so good of you guys to come…" A voice said as the kids turned around and saw Yukari standing in the doorway.

"I honestly didn't expect you guys to come here." Hikari said with a smile.

Both children were in traditional karate outfits, Yukari's and Hikari's were black and the both wore black slip on shoes.

"What is up with those outfits and the formal greeting?" Tyler asked.

"They are simply addressing you as a student should greet a guest." Another voice said as Shun appeared behind the kids in his own traditional karate outfit of white.

"Mr. Kazami how are you doing this fine afternoon" Minami asked.

"I'm doing fine Mimi-chan…but that's not why I'm here. You see Yuki and Kari told me all about their challenge to you and I'm here to judge." Shun said.

"Excuse me Mr. Kazami but won't that be unfair if you judge I mean because they are your kids." Lillian said.

"Actually they may be my kids but I am a sensei and I will judge this just like I judge all my students matches children or not." Shun said.

"Okay fine but what exactly are we gonna be doing anyways?" Natsuya asked.

"Okay kids first we are going to test your reflexes by seeing if you can dodge some simple objects." Shun said.

"Next we are gonna test your speed by seeing if you can run around the perimeter of the house and come in first." Shun said, "Thirdly we are going to test your stamina by a simple battle. Fourth and last is the power test this will simply be me judging how accurate you can be with these." Shun said as he showed the kids some dull shurikens.

"That should be easy but what about your team Yuki I thought you said you'd have a team like us." Natsuya said.

"We're right here kid so let's get this over with so I can continue doing what I want." A voice said as Jean came into view with a Black karate outfit on and Kaira was standing next to him in a black karate outfit as well.

"So all the combatants are here let's get this test on the way…you will be working on teams okay? Yuki, Kari, Jean and Kai are one team…Ty, Mimi, Natsu and Lily you are the other team okay. Come inside and I'll give you your team outfits to wear." Shun said as all kids went inside with him. Soon all the kids were wear karate outfits…Tyler and his teammates wore white outfits while Yukari's and his team wore black.

"First up is the reflexes test…let's all go outside to the training grounds and we'll see how well you can dodge. " Shun said as he walked outside with the children and walked past the backyard into the forest behind the large house. He stopped a short ways from the house and turned to face the children.

"This is where the first test will take place please pick the one person to perform here. You can only do one of the tests so choose wisely." Shun said.

"Which one of us should take this one?" Lillian asked.

"Well I'm good a dodging things because of Mimi." Tyler said earning him a smack from Minami which he easily dodged. "See what I mean I'm used to dodging."

"Alright then it's settled that Tyler will compete in the reflexes test but what about the others? There's still the Speed, Stamina and power tests." Minami asked. "I'm pretty fast because I'm on the Track and Field Team so I should be able to win that."

"I can probably handle the stamina tests because I am able to withstand a lot." Lillian said.

"I guess I can do the power test all you have to do is through those weird stars at the targets." Natsuya said.

"Alright it's settle then…we'll take them out and gain some Bakugan." Tyler said with a smirk.

"All right Mr. Kazami we're ready to get started. I'm up first." Tyler said as he walked up to stand next to Shun. "Who am I up against?" Tyler asked.

"Me I'm doing the first round." Yukari said as he came to stand next to Tyler.

"Get ready for the first test because I'm not gonna hold back. You have five minutes to dodge the logs as effectively as you can. You will also have to avoid the water your teammates will be shooting at you. You gain points based on how well you can dodge the logs and water." Shun said as he pulled a log tied to a branch on the tree back and let it go.

The branch swung back and forth and it hit other logs and made them all move back and forth. Yukari easily dodged the onslaught of trees though Tyler was having a rougher time. Tyler was able to dodge well enough but not as effectively as Yukari. When the boys were in a good rhythm avoiding the trees Hikari, Kaira, Jean, Minami, Natsuya and Lillian started pumping up their water guns and shot water sprays at Yukari and Tyler.

"Keep up the pace and don't let them hit you with the water." Shun said giving advice to the two boys who were dodging water and Logs. After the five minutes Shun called the kids to stop and come over.

"Okay that was pretty intense wasn't it? Well now all that's left is to give the score to the correct person. Now let's see who's gonna get the points? Yukari you could have dodged the water better than this…your shirt is soaked. Tyler's shirt's is dryer than yours so I guess this one goes to them." Shun said.

"That's not fair he dodged the logs faster than Tyler so he should have won." Kaira said with a frown.

"Yes but those thing were hollow anyone could have easily dodged those; the real test was dodging the water sprays by the others." Shun said, "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on anyone even if he is my son."

"Next up is the Speed race please get into position here." Shun said as he walked the kids to the front of the house and drew a line in the dirt with his foot.

"Alright I'm gonna win this time." Minami said, "Who am I up against?" She asked.

"I'm your opponent so you'd better not hold back." Jean said as he stood next to Minami.

"Ready…set…go!" Shun said as the two kids ran off as fast as they could. The other kids stood on the sidelines cheering their teammate on. The first child to circle around the perimeter of the building was Jean with Minami close behind him. Jean crossed the finish line first earning his team the win.

"Mimi I thought you said you were the fastest but he totally whipped your butt." Tyler said with a sneer then a frown.

"I am but he's way too fast for me…there's no way he could have been faster than me unless he cheated." Minami said.

"I did not cheat and don't accuse people of cheating because you lost to them…it just shows how ignorant you are." Jean said as he placed Hikari back on the ground (she jumped into his arms when he came in first).

"Okay kids lets be respect each other and Minami it was very rude of you to accuse them of cheating. Onto the next test now it's the stamina test. All you gotta do is beat each other in a practice battle."

"Alright this is my game…just watch I'll beat you all." Lillian said.

"I'm up now and I'm not gonna lose." Kaira said as she came up to stand next to Lillian.

"All right…get ready…get set…go." Shun said as he held up his hand then brought it down in a go manner. Both children charged at each other and Kaira jumped into the air and overtop of Lillian and hit her in the back.

"Point Kaira…keep it up guys." Shun said.

"That was a low blow Kai I won't let you get the better of me next time." Lillian said.

"Bring it Lily…" Kaira said with a smirk.

The two children ran towards each other again and Kaira jumped into the air but this time Lillian was ready for it and grabbed Kaira's shoe and pulled the girl back and brought her down to the ground. Kaira slammed into the ground with a loud thud and lost her breath.

"Point Lillian…you guys have four more minutes left and it's tied to one each at the moment." Shun said with a smile.

The two girls continued their battle until the time was up and Shun called it quits…once it was over he calculated the points and with one point more than Kaira...Lillian won. That made the final score the White Team two points the Black team one point.

"Lastly is the power test…are you guys ready?" Shun asked as he looked at his kids with a knowing look.

"Actually I pass on the final test they've proven themselves to us so we'll be glad to share." Hikari said with a smile.

"What you don't wanna do the final test well what were the others for then if you were going to forfeit at the last minute?" Tyler asked angrily.

"Well if you didn't beat us in at least one round then you wouldn't be getting anything from us." Yukari said.

"We were planning on giving you guys some Bakugan in the first place but we wanted to make sure you guys were the right kids for them." Hikari said.

"This was all a set up to test you guys to see if you were the right partners for the Bakugan." Hikari said.

"I can't believe you guys tricked us like this…that's so unfair." Tyler said with a pout.

"At least we're sharing with you and I take it you probably want the same Attribute as your parents right?" Hikari said as she held up a box full of Bakugan for the kids to choose from.

"How are we gonna know what attribute our parents had? They're not here right now." Lillian said.

"That may be true Lily but I am and I know what attribute they had if you want to know." Shun said.

"I'm guessing Dad had Pyrus because that's what Drago is so I'll take the Pyrus Bakugan." Tyler said.

"Yes that is what Dan had Tyler…what do you mean Drago? Do you have Drago?" Shun asked as he saw a red ball jump onto Tyler's shoulder and open to reveal a dragon.

"Hello Shun it has been a long time…I met with Skyress earlier and was eager to see you again. You've sure grown." Drago said.

"Oh course I have Drago that's what happens when you go back to your world for twenty-five years. I'm now an adult with two kids of my own and a third on the way." Shun said.

"I know it's been twenty-five years Shun I caught a glimpse of you guys when we Bakugan were seeking you out and learnt you were adults. I just can't believe I'm seeing in person that you are no longer the thin child you were last time we were here." Drago said.

"Hey we were talking here what's the attributes our parents used?" An impatient Lillian asked.

"Lily it's very rude to interrupt when someone is talking." Minami said.

"I just want to know which Bakugan to choose from that's all." Lillian said.

"Your parents both had the Subterra Attribute or Rock attribute, Natsu your dad had the Aquos Attribute or water attribute, your mother had no Bakugan that I know of and lastly Minami your mother had the Haos Attribute or Light attribute." Hikari said.

How do you know that?" Lillian asked.

"Our father told us all about the old days when he and the others had Bakugan." Yukari said, "Are you gonna pick some Bakugan or am I taking the box inside the house without you getting any?"

"You don't have to be rude Yuki we were only asking…god you're a brat." Minami said.

"Not as much of a brat as you…" Yukari said under his breath as he crossed his arms.

**To be continued:**

_Sorry it took so long but I was very sick these last three days and I had most of the chapter written out…all I had to do was finish the last two pages so here it is. Hope you guys like it I cracked up at this chapter Shun's kids can be real brats at times but they get their arrogant nature from their father and Great Grandfather._


End file.
